It's never easy, is it?
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: It's about MORE than just Pinkie now.. It's an NEW take to most of the events of my other stories so far.. So.. New name felt appriopiate.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah.. Even Pinkie is getting own story now.**

 **Like Dash.. I'm deciding, like Dash.. Pinkie isn't just that MLP crossover anymore. She's a REAL character.**

 **Her new name..**

 _ **Pinkie Jones:**_ **(stupid I know, but it's all I got).**

 **Coarse if you still like to imagine it's, cute little Pinkie _Pie,_ than go wait ahead. **

**Anyway.. She needs a new way of being introduced to Trevor..** **Being offered by Lazlo, makes no sense now.. She met Trevor long before that.**

 **But..**

 **I'm sure I'll think of something :D**

 **Till than..**

 **Any ideas? Please leave it in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought about it.**

 **And keeping the** **orginal idea, Pinkie was working under Lazlow Jones.**

 **Huh.. Maybe they were related..**

 **If so.. Lazlo would be a pretty shitty brother in this. Offering her to Trevor and Michael, simply because... He's Lazlow.**

 **Actually.. I think this would this would be interesting. It would honestly be the only flaw in Pinkie's family.**

 **Unlike Carly and Dash, Pinkie isn't meant to be** **traumatic (until Trevor came along).**

 **She's just a normal (ish) girl.**

 **Also.**

 **In this version, Trevor meets the chinesse guys AFTER confronting Lazlow.**

 **Though he DID kill Ortega before it.**

 **It just took a bit longer for word to be spread about it..**


	3. Chapter 3

We all know Lazlow Jones by this point.

A typical celebrity steriotype _(based on a real person),_ The guy was heard in every Grand Theft Auto game. And according to his backstory he originally got his work cause he literary called into the show, begging for work.

 _ **(To be honest, I actually find Lazlow really funny. He still is funny in this story.. But a huge dick at the same time.. Guess that's not far off from the real character.. Hilarious.. But also a huge douchebag.. Huh.. It's a wonder why we DON'T like him.. Funny douchebag's usually make for the greatest characters in the these things).**_

Anyway.

What isn't known by most people is that. Lazlow has a sister, Pinkie Jones.

2 years younger than him, and has long red hair, witch is probably pretty rare for red hair in GTA, I'm not too sure please mention this in comments if you know anything on this.

 ** _(she still has the light blue eyes of Pinkie PIE, that part didn't change. It's still pretty in both versions)._**

They have a typical sibling rivalry, due to Pinkie being the younger one, and gotten most of their parents attention. Plus, Pinkie was only adopted, so the parents wanted her to feel extra loved, cause unlike Dash and Carly, Pinkie grew up with "good" parents. Her father never rapped her, like John Lucia. And her mother never told her to go kill herself, like Amanda Townley/De Santa.

But. Of coarse, in typical Lazlow fashion, he tends to take this sibling rivalry thing, a bit too far.

Not taking the greatest care of her after their parents passed away from natural causes. Never even offering her a role in his talk show's. So Pinkie was left unemployed most of her life, living under her brother's shadow _(if he had any shadow to live under, witch he doesn't really)_.

But Pinkie wasn't too surprised by this, Lazlow was NEVER a good brother, so why would he start now, right?

Plus, Pinkie got the last laugh when Lazlow's radio career fell into shit. And he got fired, for being coked out of his mind most of the time.

When the siblings later moved to Los Santos, and Lazlow got the job at Fame or Shame. He somwhat got better. At least giving Pinkie a job.

But of coarse, a pretty girl like Pinkie is stuck being the janitor because of her brother, who she is clearly smarter than.

But she takes what she gets, she's just impressed Lazlow even GAVE her a job.

"I wonder what the 'non pathetic' people are doing today?" Pinkie groaned to herself.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE JEWELRY STORE:

Suddenly Michael _(one of the so called 'non pathetic' people)_ dramatically burst into the jewelry store, much to the horror of everyone inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is your moment! Please don't make us waste all the hard work your plastic surgeons have done. ON THE FLOOR! NOW!"

* * *

"Pinkie! Less talking, more mopping" Lazlow ordered.

"Whatever" Pinkie groaned, and started cleaning.


	4. Chapter 4

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

Lazlow is seen flirting with failed dancers.. Well.. If you call "lying about his penis size" flirting.

Creeped out, they all leave.

"... What happened to you Lazlow?" Pinkie asked.

"What you mean?" Lazlo asked.

"Come on Lazlow.. You may of always been a shitty brother.. But were a 'decent' person once.. What became of you?" Pinkie asked.

"You 'know' what happened Pinkie.. I got hooked on cocaine.. You know that" Lazlow admitted.

"Whatever.. Let me check the list" Pinkie said, reading the off view list.

"Speaking of witch.. I got a call, someone named Tracey.. She wants a chance on the show... And she sounds kinda hot.. So.. Why not" Lazlow said.

"Just don't try anything on her" Pinkie groaned _(ironically)._


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, at the De Santa household, Michael is making himself a drink and finds a marijuana bag belonging to Jimmy in the fridge. At that point, Amanda enters and becomes angry at Michael, believing the drugs to be Michael's _(and even more angry at him when after discovering it's Jimmy's)_ , leading to an arguing with Michael about the state of their family, half way tough, Jimmy appears, looking for his drugs. Michael confronts Jimmy, which leads to another argument.

But the tension is broken by the arrival of Trevor Philips, which shocks everyone, especially Michael, who believed Trevor to be dead.

Trevor "greets" Michael, Amanda and Jimmy before noticing that Tracey is not in the house. Jimmy says she is auditioning for the _Fame or Shame_ talent show. Michael _(reluctantly)_ takes Trevor on the drive to the Maze Bank Arena.

* * *

"Pinkie, you stay out here, leaving you in charge of contestant names.. The normal guy is sick" Said the unnamed boss of her and Lazlow _(and everyone else working there as well)._

"S -Sure boss" Pinkie said, a bit shy, it's just how she is.

The boss left.

No more than ten seconds later, Michael and Trevor burst in. _(or, in Pinkie's point of view, a creepy one with a dirty white t-shirt. And less creepy, but still making her nervous, looking one)._

Pinkie was understandably a bit creeped out by them. But she had to do her job, so shyly walked over.

"Where the hell is she?" Michael asked himself, as he and Trevor anxiously looked around.

"H -Hello sir's, can I get your names?" Pinkie asked.

But Trevor, seeing that she's an employee, and being a bit short on ' _manners'_ , responded by grabbing her by the throat with one hand, and menacingly walking forward, and Pinkie walking backwards because of this, chocking loudly.

"Where the FUCK is Tracy Townley, eh!?.. Tracy-fucking-De Santa!?" Trevor demanded, before throwing her down on her knees, releasing the choke hold.

"Screw that!, WHERE THE FUCK'S LAZLOW!?" Trevor angrily screamed at her.

Pinkie, scared for her life, gave away Lazlow, and pointed to the stage entrance.

Trevor stormed in, as Pinkie was recovering herself.

Michael looked at her for a brief second, before following Trevor onto the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

A man finished dancing.

Lazlow approached the stage. Clapping.

"Thank you Mike. For... Whatever that was." Lazlow said.

Mike left the stage.

"Welcome back to Fame or Shame.. I'm the host. Because "apparently" I have nothing else to do on a Saturday evening.. And now isn't that just a little sad" Lazlow said to the camera, cause this is live.

"Now. Up next it's Tracy De Santa.. Audience.. Tracy De Santa." Lazlow said.

" _(in overly REVEALING outfit)_ H. Hi" Tracy said nervously.

"Now Tracy's a "dancer" but she also enjoys singing, and long walks on the beach.. That's wonderful. Your so original. Like a rainbow. Or a basket of puppies. Or a.. Pile of puke." Lazlowk joked.

 _ **(Okay.. That's actually kinda funny in the game.. Good one Lazlow).**_

"Who are these clowns!?" Lazlow cried, seeing Michael and Trevor, and the camera pointed at the intruders, probably thinking it was still part of the act. Witch it isn't.

Continuing with her act, despite this news. Tracy, for some reason, performs an erotic dance, while dressed like a school girl. _(And she wonders WHY perverts stalk her)._ Lazlow joins in, and begins dancing inappropriately with Tracey.

* * *

 _Carly: (watching it on tv) This is a weird episode._

* * *

"You fucking gonna do something about this!?" Trevor cried to Michael.

"Okay.. Okay that's enough" Michael warned, but his words were ignored.

"Hey!.. I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Michael angrily screamed, and leaped at Lazlow, but got held back.

"I got security! SECURITY!" Lazlow shouted.

"WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY!?" Michael angrily screamed.

Lazlow ran for it, as a security guard blocked Michael both preparing to fist fight, but Trevor intervened and smashed a chair against the guard's head, knocking him out cold.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Trevor screamed at the escaping Lazlow, and he and Michael chased him.

* * *

"Pinkie! We gotta go, now!" Lazlow's voice cried.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"No time.. Come on!" Lazlow cried, grabbing her arm as he ran to his car. Trevor and Michael close behind him.

"Hey! We just wanna 'talk!" Trevor's voice said evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ohh.. All outta batteries?" Trevor said, he and Michael cornering the stranded Lazlow.

"H -Hey guys.. I was only joking around back there" Lazlow frighteningly insisted.

"Yeah well.. That little girl sat on my leg when she was 2 months old, and I swore to god I would the face off anyone, who fuckin wronged her!" Trevor threatened.

"L -Look, I'm just a dumb, A-list celebrity, trying to entertain America, Okay!?.. I got a lot of stuff going on wait now, besides, you.. Trying to kill me.. Okay. I got multiple sexual harassment orders.. Plus.. I'm a crack addict, so there's that.. And plus I can't stop jacking off dude!.. I jack it in traffic!" Lazlow cried.

"What's your talent? Huh? I mean, aside from love and sex?" Trevor asked.

"Dude, haven't you seen my show? It's not live, it's not funny... That's my genius: I got no fucking talent!" Lazlow said, frightened.

"Clearly he ain't being humble T.. You made your point" Michael insisted.

"Michael, this was your daughter!., You should be wanting to the the FUCKING PONYTAIL, off the top of this guy's head!" Trevor replied angrily.

"... I'll give you Pinkie!" Lazlow cried, cowardly.

"Who?" The other two both asked.

"Her!" Lazlow cried, pointing to Pinkie still in his back seat.

"Her!?" Michael cried, not seeming too impressed by Pinkie at the moment.

"I'll take it.. She might be useful" Trevor insisted.

Lazlow tried running, but Trevor stopped him.

"First... Pants.. Off" Trevor ordered.

Lazlow, knowing there's not much choice in the matter, took off his pants.

Trevor forces Lazlow to dance without his pants, and records it on his phone. Probably as blackmail for if this ever happens again.

Michael, knowing that Lazlow got the message across, allowed Lazlow to run off. But warned him to do it quickly, before Michael changes his mind.

Pinkie tried following him.

"Not so fast red head" Trevor said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Please don't kill me!" Pinkie bagged.

"If I were.. Your be dead" Trevor replied.

"F -Fair enough" Pinkie replied.

"How would you like to work for _me_?" Trevor asked.

"D -Do I have a choice?" Pinkie asked, still frightened.

"Now that you mention it... No" Trevor replied.

 _'fucking Lazlow, selling me to a redneck looking guy' Pinkie thought_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note..**

 **Now that Pinkie is a REAL character.**

 **Her personality changes as well.**

 **Unlike in the original verison, Pinkie** **doesn't lose her sanity, and become _"another Trevor"._ But instead, this Pinkie, can STILL be that sweet little girl. **

**D** **espite that she STILL grows accustomed to the constant violence Trevor puts her under ( _and growing somewhat of a likeness towards killing)_..**


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEXT DAY:

* * *

Trevor drove Pinkie to a bar at Sandy Shores.

"Alright Pinkie.. I'm suppose to met some Chinese guy here.. So come on. As your first job, you can help with the meeting" Trevor told her.

"S -Sure Trevor" Pinkie said nervously, Trevor secretly hid a AP Pistol in a case hidden under her t-shirt, just in case.

"Come on than, newbie" Trevor says.

* * *

"Trevor... Your still banned.. Your friend can stay.. But not you" Janet warned.

"What about these two?" Trevor said, seeing a fist fight between Josef and random drunk.

"Whoever wins.. Gets banned" Janet replied.

Trevor, looking annoyed, grabbed the unnamed drunk, smashing his face against the bar counter, making Pinkie gasp, but the other costumers cheer.

"He's one.. Ban him" Trevor cried, holding the drunk Josef.

"Can't ban HIM.. He's my god damn husband" Jenet revealed.

"Jeez, he's young enough to be your 'son" Pinkie said in serprise.

"Isn't the internet, a beautiful thing, darling?" Janet said sarcastically.

"Anyway.. I saved your husband.. Now get me a drink.. Me and my new friend there, we have a meeting" Trevor said, stilling on a stool.

"Fine.. But any more bodies turn up in my bar, I swear, I will not serve you." Janet warned, while pouring him some whiskey.

"You want one two ma'am?" Janet asked Pinkie.

"No thanks. I don't drink" Pinkie admitted.

Soon after, a Chinese man enters.

"Ah, here he is. Yes, Mr. Cheng, pleasure to meet you." Trevor greeted.

"Oh, no. I am Mr. Cheng's humble translator." the man admitted, his true name never being revealed.

"... Mr Cheng now" The man said, as a second Chinese arrived.

But Tao Cheng is high on ecstasy and does not appear to be taking the meeting seriously, much to the translator's embarrassment.

Trevor receives a call from Chef, warning him that the Aztecas are on their way to Trevor's meth labin order to kill Trevor and destroy his business. Because Trevor killed their boss, Ortega.


	10. Chapter 10

AT THE COOK HOUSE:

* * *

"Wait.. That's all you have for your entire business? 6 people?" the translator asked.

"Well.. There was also this blind guy. But this writer seems to have just _stopped caring_ about that story." Trevor admitted _**(please don't kill me HardRocker).**_

"But yes.. It's a small business.. But the local Alturists work for us.. Though it's a uneasy alliance, I don't trust them" Trevor admitted.

Suddenly Chef burst though the front door.

"Shit Trevor, we don't got long!"

"Wow, wow, manners Chef.. These are our guests.. Toa Chieng, and his.. Humble servent" Trevor said, mocking the translator.

From there, Trevor tricked the translater into locked in the ice cooler. And, due to state of Chieng himself, he got him to simply _walk_ into the cooler, telling him it's a backstage room. And Tao Chieng actually believing him.

"A -Are they gonna be okay?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"I'll let them out after fighting is done" Trevor insisted.

" _(gasps)_ Figh-"

"Come on Pinkie" Trevor said, grabbing her arm, and pulling the scared girl upstairs.

* * *

Chef lead them to a back room, where a bunch of Carbine rifle's were leaning against the wall.

Trevor tossed one to Pinkie.

"Are you kidding, I never shot anyone befor-"

But the men ignored her and ran outside.

"Here they are, get ready!" Trevor said off view.

And then loud shooting is heard.

"Oh god, this is a nightmare" Pinkie thought outloud.

* * *

"Where's that newbie? Why isn't she shooting!?" Chef cried, shooting at off view enemies.

"She's new to this, give her time" Trevor insisted, before throwing a grenade, blowing up one of the cars.

* * *

Eventually Chef tossed Trevor a gernade launcher, making it easier for him to defeat the Aztecas hit men.

* * *

"PINKIE! WE MISSED SOME! COVER THE STAIRS!" Trevor's voice cried to the still frightened girl.

Pinkie gulped and shakily pointed her gun, shooting at the enamies, but having horrible aim as you probably expected, not hitting any. And they shot back at her, hitting her into the shoulder, causing her to groan in agony as she fell into cover.

But then she saw them running up the stairs, and somehow managed to kill a good many of them, despite her awful aim. But their were two still left, and one of them grabbed her, and pointed an Vom Feuer Special Carbine at her.

"P -Please don't kill me!" Pinkie bagged.

The man ignored her, but suddenly he was thrown onto the wall.

"T -Trevor! Thank god" Pinkie cried in relief.

But Trevor pulled out a knife, and if Pinkie wasn't _already_ traumatized, this would probably do it for her.

Cause Trevor stabbed the knife quickly into the guys neck, but not very deep. And than pulling it out and stabbing it deep into the guys stomach, as the guy bled from his mouth, and died. All in front of her.

Trevor looked down at the body, but than started getting shot at by the second guy, Trevor dodged the bullets, and threw the knife, hitting the guy wait in the eye _(like in Modern Warfare 2)._

* * *

"I -Is it over?" Pinkie asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes.. And I think it's time to let our 'guests' out of the ice" Trevor said, unlocking the cooler, and the two Chinese men crawled out of it.

But the terrified translator takes Tao away from the area.

"I'll swing by and sign the contracts.. Just ignore the bodies" Trevor said to them as they left.

"Trevor, we still gonna cook that batch?" Chef asked from upstairs.

"FUCK YEAH!" Trevor cried excitedly.


	11. Chapter 11

**To make a funny scene. I'll repeat a scene from the orginal TREVOR PHILLIPS SERIES:**

 **This story mixes between funny and series (maybe even a bit scary)..**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

"So boss. Now that you have a bit of time off before the next meeting with Mr Cheng?.. What are you gonna do now?" Pinkie asked, as Trevor drove them to the Shady Shores, bank.

"First, we need to work on your aim.. _(leaps out of his trademark truck)_ but first.. Wait here a second, I need to deposit to check out." Trevor told her, putting on a ski mask while saying this.

"Well.. Have fun I guess." Pinkie said,

" _(reaches his hand in backseat, revealing a Shrewsbury Sawed-Off Shotgun)_.. Ohh. I intend too!" Trevor replied, pumping the shotgun.

" _(gasps)_ Wait! Is that a real gu- _(Trevor runs in)_ TREVOR!" Pinkie shouted.

* * *

 _"(dramatically bursts in, and fires the shotgun into the air)_ NOBODY MOVE! I'M MAKING A DEPOSIT!" Trevor screamed, still masked.

All the customers scream in fear and lay down on the ground.

Trevor approaches the cashier, pounding on the glass angrily, to get the person's attention, as the person was hidding on the ground, and not seen.

"GET UP! OR YOUR GET WORSE THEN HURT!" Trevor shouted angrily.

The Bank Employee tearfully reveals himself.

" _(dramatic voice while pointing the gun)_ This check is 'personal" Trevor said, dramatically.

"C -Checking or saving!?" The employee asked, crying his eyes out.

"Checkings! DO IT NOW!" Trevor screamed.

"A -Are you sure you don't want savings!? Think about your future!?" The crying employee asked.

"All my income is... _Disposable_.." Trevor said in a dramatic voice, before pumping the shotgun.

"Endorse here! ENDORSE HERE!" The employee cried, showing a contact, and pointed the _sign name here_ part.

Trevor, with much difficulty, writes down his name.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

"Are you okay Trevor? I heard gunfire?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm fine" Trevor said, holding his doposited money _(meaning that's how Trevor approaches a bank as actual "customer")._

"How'd it go in there?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh. You know.. Pretty _'average_ " Trevor replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dash's subplot with JEFF is reused this story.. To add more to this story.**

 **Michael also has his own subplots.**

 **Make this story more interesting..**

* * *

Dave confronts Michael claiming to know that Michael was involved in the robbery at Vangelico's Fine Jewelry, which Michael eventually admits. Michael tells Dave about Trevor Philips' unexpected visit and explains that they haven't talked much about history with Dave reminding Michael that he will eventually start asking questions about why Michael is still alive. Dave then makes the connection that if Michael's problems are his, then his problems must be Michael's problems. He claims that if he were to be fired and someone read his files, he could come clean and get only five years in prison. Dave then shows Michael a picture of Ferdinand Kerimov, a person of interest who is believed to know enough to put Norton and his superiors out of a job, who the IAA claims is dead. The FIB, not believing them, thinking he is being debriefed somewhere. Agent Norton needs someone to break into the heavily IAA guarded mortuary to confirm this suspicion. Dave then takes a club and knocks Michael out.

* * *

Dash finished taking a picture of Jeff Harinford's wife, with a the guy she's _cheating_ on Jeff with.

* * *

"The bitch, the cum-guzzling bitch. She kisses our kid with that mouth. But I love her so much.. Oh, calm Jeff, calm, be calm, calm down!" Jeff's voice cried.

"Take your own advice, Jeff. Be calm. This don't necessarily mean she's cheating on you." Dash insisted, before hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Trevor's request, Pinkie met up with Cletus Ewing, telling Cletus that Pinkie needs some more target practice, so Cletus gave her a sniper rifle, resulting in that mission where you shoot coyotes and car tires.

In fact, they got a long pretty well during it, Cletus becoming her new friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael awakens,inside a body-bag on a medical examiner's table. The medical examiners open the body-bag and speculate about Michael's life and cause of death. Michael then sits up and grabs one of the examiners, who he chokes out, while the other flees to get help. Michael sees a bin bag, which contains his clothing and begins to get dressed when an IAA agent enters the room looking for him. Michael remains in cover and the agent begins looking into the opposite room. An unarmed Michael sneaks up on the agent and hits him across the back of the neck, knocking him out before grabbing the man's fully loaded pistol.

Michael looks at the two bodies in the room and realizes that neither are Kemerovo. For one thing, they are both women.

Michael phone's Dave, saying "Davy.. I found your tag, Ferdinand Kemerovo, it's on some big black lady.. Differently not your guy".

* * *

Michael began making his way upstairs when suddenly he was nearly hit but a bunch of bullets, and had to take cover before return firing.

"Hey! Hey! I already died once today!" Michael said, with his usual sense of sarcasm.

* * *

Michael fought his way up the stairway, and he managed to grab an MP5 off one of the corpses, witch raises his chances of survival a bit more.

Once up the stairs, Michael then receives a text message from Dave explaining his weapons are located in a bin bag in the evidence room on the top floor. Michael continues until reaching the top floor and recovers his weapons, giving him more ammunition to kill the remaining IAA agents before jumping out of the top floor window in a skip below. Michael quickly gets out of the skip and, avoiding gun fire from an IAA agent, begins his escape from the police, who had been alerted to the events.

'Damn. I kinda wish I brought Packie.. Oh well' Michael thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't had enough BADASS JOHNNY moments..**

 **So... Here it is :)**

* * *

The next day, Trevor ordered Pinkie and a unknown follower of his, to rob a trailer at the Lost MC area of Shady Shores.

The unnamed guy was holding a revolver _(same one from Walking Dead)._

"Why are we doing this?" Pinkie asked nervously, _(PS: Pinkie dozen't own a hand gun, but she "dose" carry a small hunting knife hidden in one of her boots)._

"We have to steal something.. Apparently Mr Phillips has a issue with this guy.. And... He's not allowed he. So.. Sent us to rob something, just.. Cause" The man admitted.

* * *

INSIDE THE TRAILER:

Pinkie, though not completely comfortable with this. Started robbing stuff, anything that seemed important.

But at one point she screamed in pain, and nail shot though her hand, and held the said hand against the wall, trapping her there. Very painfully.

The other guy aimed his revolver at the creepy silhouette figure, but was shot though the bain by another nail.

Panicking, Pinkie struggled to free her hand, but the figure _(now shown to be Johnny holding a nail gun as his weapon of choice for some_ _reason)._

"Messed with wrong motherfucker, didn't cha?" Johnny said sadistically, pumping the nail gun.

Pinkie was in too much pain and fear to reply.

"Now.. I'm only gonna ask this ONCE, little ginger bitch.. Who sent you!?" Johnny threatened.

"... Mr Phillips.. He's my boss" Pinkie said frightenedly.

Johnny paused.

"(sighs) Of COARSE he sent you.. Why am I not surprised" Johnny said, lowering the gun.

"Please biker guy.. I.. I"

"Well.. You don't seem to be a too big a threat.. So.. _(rips the nail out of her hand, freeing her)"_

"I think I'm gonna need to see a doctor" Pinkie thought out loud.

"Your live" Johnny shrugged, not feeling any emotions to her. Not even a bit of sympathy. But, that's probably due to the fact he was ready to kill her, without hesitation.

"Now go, before Carly gets here.. I assure you, she's not as _murcyful"_ Johnny said, chuckling over the last part.

Pinkie nodded quickly and ran off.

Johnny looked at the body.

Fortunately, Trevor didn't even CARE for that guy, and Johnny knew this.

So, one less thing to worry about.

"I better get rid of the body before the smell starts coming" Johnny joked to himself, and picked up the body, to throw in a nearby fire.

Pinkie on the other hand _**(**_ ** _heehee, hand)._**

Was left with a bad injury, and a pretty strong fear of Johnny Klebitz. And that's saying a lot, for someone forced to spend all their time with Trevor.

But.. Trevor has a soft spot for you. seeing her as the _"replacement Carly"_.

Even more so, now that she doesn't like Johnny very much.

But Johnny didn't didn't exactly give the best _"first impression"_ , he shot a nail though her hand, killed someone she briefly knew, and threatened her with a nail gun, while calling her a bitch.. So, can you blame her?


	15. Chapter 15

While Pinkie was healing up a nearby hospital.

Trevor. As usual, took this out on Carly.

"Hey.. First off, it wasn't me, it was Johnny" Carly insisted.

"I don't care!" Trevor growled.

"Look, I got nothing against her, she seems like a nice girl.. But, you shouldn't of sent her to rob Johnny.. You know how he gets" Carly insisted.

"Yes.. I DO know how he gets!.. That's the fucking point!" Trevor cried out angrily.

"That's not what I me-"

"Plus he killed Pete" Trevor reminded.

"But Trevor.. You said the only reason you kept Pete around, is so you can have someone to throw empty beer cans at when your drunk" Carly reminded.

"Yes, Pete was expandable.. But still" Trevor replied.

"Oh come on Trevor, it's not even that bad of a injury, your friend will be fine" Carly replied.

"Whatever" Trevor groaned, heading back into the hospital.

Carly sighed, deciding to give Trevor some space. At least he has REASON to be mad this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**This story mixes up some the missions by what order they happen under.. To fit with my story better...**

* * *

MEANWHILE AT LIBERTY CITY:

"Screw off lady.. Maureen is 'nobody' in this town.. And so are you" said a second guy.

"That may be true.. But I can still kick your as-

The second guy punched her before she finished, saying he's enough of her crap.

But Dash purposely tripped him, and started to attack them.

But eventually Dash ended up getting shot in the shoulder, to stop her from attacking anymore.

"Haha.. I should of done this years ago" said the that shot her, as he prepared to execute her, when suddenly Niko appeared and tried to shoot him, witch the guy dodged, but Niko quickly killed the other two members.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

The guy that nearly killed Dash was violently thrown onto the ground.

"AHH! YOU DICK!" The guy cried in pain.

"Shut up!.. You hurt Dash.. And now I'm gonna starting hurting YOU!" Niko cried angrily, before aggressively stomping the guy in the stomach.

"FUCK YO- (gets kicked again) AHH!"

"Now.. Only reason I'm not putting a bullet though your tiny, tiny, brain., Is because we STILL need the location of that Tony guy.. And obviously Dash went a bit too easy on you.. So.. I'm just gonna keep shooting you till you talk" Niko said, darkly.

Your bluffing" The guy said, a bit nervous.

"Am I?.. _(fires a bullet into the man's kneecap)_.. I don't think so" Niko said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck.. Fine, fine... I'll tell you" The guy said, groaning in pain.

And so he did, he revealed Tony's last known location.

"There.. That wasn't so hard was it, kid?" Niko said, mockingly.

"Fuck you!.. And fuck that slut over ther-"

Niko interrupts this by firing a bullet between the guys eyes, killing him.

"Shut up" Niko said, more annoyed than angry.

* * *

"You okay Dash?" asked a suddenly calm again, Niko, as he checked on one of the few friends he has left.

"Yes.. I think it's only a flesh wound" Dash said, having had worse.

"Good.. Your.. Quite the lady.. Won't want to lose you" Niko admitted.

"If you say so" Dash said timidly.

* * *

BACK IN LOS SANTOS:

"STRETCH!" Franklin kept screaming out angrily.

"What up little G?" Stretch replied.

"Don't _little G_ me!.. I told you to leave Sally OUT of this shit!.. You nearly got her killed!" Franklin cried angrily.

"Well.. Bitch needs to toughen up" Stretch joked.

"FUCK YOU HAROLD!" Franklin cried angrily.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Stretch cried angrily.

"Besides.. I wasn't the one bringing that crazy white boy into the hood" Stretch added.

"Well _crazy white boy_ is the only reason we aren't ripped off wait now.. That brick was drywall!.. Trevor isn't a good person, but he still saved us" Franklin replied.

"Whatever Franklin.. Just keep him away from us" Stretch said.

"Not that simple.. I don't even know how he found me to begin with" Franklin admitted.

 _Carly, who happened to be eavesdropping, heard enough to understand it all, and drove off._

 _"I better keep an eye on this Stretch guy" Carly thought out loud, now knowing the type of person he is._

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

"Hey, glad you made it" Jeff Harlingford said, pacing anxiously.

"You!? What's going on?" Dash cried, her rosy eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah... I got a bit of a problem. Bit of a big fucking problem.. Yeah, Jeff really did it this time. Jeff wen't too far!"

Why? What's going on?" Dash asked.

"Jeff's been a bad boy. A _really_ bad boy!" Jeff cried, paranoid.

"Jeff! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Dash cried, a bit more angry.

"Remember my wife Shirley? She, uhh.. She had an accident... In the kitchen!" Jeff cried.

"What kind of an accident?" Dash asked.

"The kind of accident, where you stab yourself. Fifty fucking times, with a kitchen knife!" Jeff revealed.

At first, Dash probably thought he was joking, but then sees Jeff take out a hand gun, and "demands" him to calm down.. And Jeff, in his paranoid state, pays her to dump the car in the river, to destroy the evidence.

Dash dose this, and in a phone call, she tells Jeff the only thing left to worry about, is his conscience.

 _Jeff: THE WHORE! she brought this on herself! Practically stabbed herself by letting him give it to her.. Thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

_**For more information on the NEW plot of this story. Read Crazy times, Dash's story, Sally's story, Mcreary thanksgiving, and/or Always a war on something.. And Redrose's story's I'm Still alive, Home Invasion, Chaos in the the city.. And probably others.. Your have to ask her.**_

* * *

 _SEVERAL WEEKS EARLIER:_

 _While everyone to here, Packie was seen on his computer, trying to find an google map image of the jewelry store their gonna be robbing out, but was still unsuccessful so far._

 _Sally timidly approached._

 _"A -Are you Packie McCreary?" She nervously asked._

 _"I don't sign autographs lady" Packie joked._

 _"No.. It's just.. You must know Dash" Sally said nervously._

 _"Yes.. But she's not up for hiring" Packie told her, a bit annoyedly._

 _"No.. She.. She's my sister" Sally insisted, causing Packie to freeze, and finally look at her._

 _"... Sally?" He asked in disbelief._

 _Sally nodded, still very shy, as is her nature._

 _Packie pulled her into a hug, telling her any sister of Dash is a sister of his, in a comforting tone._

 _"I -Is she here?" Sally asked._

 _"Afried not.. She's still in Liberty City.. Said she'd rather die, than be back in Los Santos... Either way she's looking after my mother, it was my final order to her before leaving" Packie told her, Sally tried hiding her disappointment, but Packie saw it._

 _"You want to come with me when I return next month?" Packie asked._

 _"I -I'll think about it" Sally replied, still hugging him._

 _"YOUR THE GIRL THAT SHOT IVORY!" Came a sudden voice._

 _"What the ..." Packie said, gently pushing Sally away and running to where the noise came from, and saw Adam and Carly having pulled guns on each other._

 _"Damn it Adam! I can't leave you alone for five fuckin seconds!" Packie cried angrily._

 _"Not now Packie" Adam replied, still pointing the gun at Carly._

 _"Look, there's no need for this to get out of control. Put the guns away!" Sally cried._

 _"Him first!" Carly cried, sternly._

 _Adam was about to reply, but Packie angrily grabbed the gun off him._

 _"Give me that fuckin gun!.. Your a fuckin idiot Adam!.. If Dash was here, you WOULDN'T be.. Why she recommended you I will never know, but you've been nothing but trouble sense moment one!.. So don't fuck up more than you ALREADY have!" Packie angrily told him._

 _"Besides.. Your a terrible shot" Connor laughed._

 _"Shut up Connor!" Adam cried angrily._

* * *

Packie invited Sally to go out eating with him at a local restaurant.

But along the way, Packie sees a drunk guy trying to inappropriately touch Sally.

But, despite the fact that Sally was handling the situation just fine. Packie, due to his many _"issues"_ , grabs a throw dark and violently stabs it into the guy's eye hole. Making for a rather unsettling sight, and terrifying Sally _(along with everyone else in the room)_ and than punched the guy really around in the jaw, and the guy hits his head on a wall, when falling down. Either dead, or unconscious.

"Fucking goon!" Packie cried angrily.

"T -That wasn't necessary.. A -And frankly.. Scary" Sally said, timidly.

"Well.. It's my way.. Plus I'm still touch drunk" Packie replied.

"Your lucky I know the _real_ you.. Other wise I would NEVER let you near Dash" Sally admitted.

"I know the feeling.. But I'll grow on you" Packie insisted.

"I hope so" Sally said nervously.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Packie and Sally, having finally gotten their order, were eating together, as was the whole reason they came to this bar/restaurant.

"Out of curiosity? Are you and Frank, dating?.. Nothing wrong with it, just curious" Packie asked.

"We talked about it.. But decided it'll be easier to be only friends" Sally replied.

"Ahh, makes sense.. Anyway.. Sorry to ask. But is it true about your's and Dash's dad?" Packie asked.

"Yes.. John never did anything to me myself.. But I KNEW!.. I knew what he did.. Dash was never the same sense then.. She hated ALL men for most of her life" Sally said, angry at the thought of her father.

Packie paused for a moment.

"You have his number?" Packie asked.

"Strangely, yes" Sally replied.

"Lets prank call him" Packie said playfully.

"Sure, why not" Sally giggled a bit cutely, and dialed the number and gave it to Packie.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello? Is the John Lucia?" Packie asked, chuckling.

"Yes" The voice replied.

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE IT YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Packie violently screamed before hanging up.

"T -That wasn't really a prank was it? That was kinda disturbing" Sally said, actually scared.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Packie calmly replied.

"It's okay.. Maybe you should do it to Tom McKenny nex-"

"WHAT!?.. You know about that bastard!?" Packie cried, angry by the very thought.

"He's here in Los Santos now.. Made the mistake of owing him money, and now h-"

"You have his address?" Packie asked anxiously.

"I think.. Wh-"

"Come on!" Packie said, grabbing Sally's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. Packie forgetting to pay, out of his excitement.

"He's not gonna bother you anymore.. That much I can tell you" Packie said.

* * *

 **Yes, Tom is in this one.. His death in the last one wasn't canon..**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is PURPOSELY being very graphic at times.**

 **It's kinda my way of reminding people that it's raped M for a _reason_. It isn't a "kids story".**

 **Also. This chapter is used as a reminder that " _Packie can be scary sometimes"_**

* * *

Packie drove Sally to where she said Tom McKenny was now living.

 _Golden Earring-Twilight Zone (Extended Version) playing from Packie's iPod connected to the car speaker._

"You sure this is the correct house?" Packie asked, pausing the song before he turns off his car engine.

"I -I think so" Sally said unsurely.

"Well.. Only one way to find out, go over to the house, I'll be wait behind you, I promise" Packie said, knowing Sally was a bit scared of him.

* * *

Sure enough, Sally was right, Tom McKenny was living there.

"You have my money?" Tom demanded, seeing Sally after answering the knock on his front door.

"No.. I don't have it.. But li-"

But Tom interrupted her, by slapping her across the fact.. Because.. He's just a _dick_.. Plane and simple.

"I've wait long enough Sally.. Give me your wallet, I'll do this the old way" Tom demanded.

"Are you serious!?" Sally cried, thinking this was some sort of joke.

But her smile vanished, when Tom pulled out a small Revolver.

"I'm serious.. Hand it over" Tom demanded.

Sally didn't reply, witch angered Tom, and he kicked her in the stomach.

But shortly after, Packie reveals himself.

"That's enough" Packie said, extremely angry, but acting and sounding disturbingly calm and collected.

"Y -You again!?" Tom cried, remembering Packie from all those years ago.

Packie gave a fake smile, as he slowly approached Tom.

"Where's the slut?" Tom asked, obviously referencing Dash.

"Watch your mouth around Dash's sister" Packie said, still calm.

"Her!?.. Fuck that cu-"

Packie inturrupted Tom, by pulling out a small knife.

"Wanna take that back" Packie asked calmly.

"FUCK YOU PA-"

Packie again interrupted him, by swinging the knife into Tom's front neck, and throwing Tom onto the ground at the same time.

And even then he violently stabbed Tom 6 more time in the same area he stabbed just than, all with lighting speed.

Packie angrily shouted _"fuck you"_ during each stab, louder each one.

And than, after the last one, Packie just slowly stood back up.

"Well.. That's a load of my mind" Packie said, now calm again.

Sally is too freaked out to reply, even backing away a little.

"Anyway.. I should probably take you home, come on Sally" Packie said, heading back to the car, Twilight Zone begins playing again when Packie turns on the engine, cause Packie simply paused it earlier.

Still nervous, Sally slowly heads over.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay Niko.. Watch your back.. There will be more men in there.. Tony Grace is connected" Dash said, reloading her pistol.

"Than let's do it!" Niko said, gently pushing Dash out of way, before bursting down the door., catching the guys inside off guard, and Niko killed the 4 enemies guarding the entrance within only a few seconds.

"Not bad" Dash giggled.

"Thank yo-

Niko gets cut shot by sudden gunshots. He ducked under a couch as someone was firing an M4 Carbine rifle at him.

Dash shot at the guy Carbine rifle guy with her camouflaged BDA Pistol _(not really much point for it. It just looks cooler)_ , but the guy was able to get back into cover, making him a difficult target.

"Cover me!" Dash cried, running towards the stairs.

Niko did so, firing his SMG at the gunmen that they still couldn't reach yet, allowing Dash to get to upstairs, since Tony Grace would be up there.

* * *

A caught off guard suddenly got grabbed by Dash, she shot the second one in the head, and than broke the guys neck.

* * *

Dash continued to fight her way toward's Tony's room, screaming out his name in rage.

* * *

Niko ran up to the guy with the M4 when he was caught off guard, tackling him onto the ground, and repeatedly stabbing him with a small knife.

* * *

The guy we can assume to be Tony Grace was suddenly shot in the stomach, and fell to his knees and dropping his AP Pistol on the ground wait next to him.

"How's THAT for an hello" Dash said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Dash" Tony said weakly.

"Where's Maureen's stuff.. Huh? Tell me before I shoot you AGAIN!" Dash demanded.

"You don't have the guts" Tony mocked.

Dash responded by shooting him a second time, wait in the kneecap.

"AHH!... YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Tony screamed.

"I get that a lot" Dash said, with an evil grin.

"Now.. Where's the fuckin stuff!" Das demanded.

"Okay.. Okay... There in there" Tony said, pointing at a walk in closet.

"Thank you" Dash said, opening the closet.

"You gonna let me go?" Tony asked Dash when she found the stuff and walked back out of the closet.

"I would... But than your just be BACK" Dash said.

"N -No I won't" Tony insisted.

"Besides... You were responsible for my mothers death" Dash reminded him, checking her ammo for her Pistol.

"T -That was an accident" Tony said, still moaning in pain.

"I don't care!.. You took her away from us! You must pay for that!" Dash said angrily.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" Tony screamed, and grabbed his dropped AP Pistol, preparing to shoot her, but Dash shoot first, killing him with a perfect head shot.

For several moments, Dash stood there, staring at his body, and realizing, it's probably NOT what her mother would of wanted. It made feel empty inside.

But.. What's done is done.

* * *

Shortly after finishing the battle and getting back Maureen's stolen items. Niko, knowing their both lonely, and need to move on from Kate. Ended up asking Dash out.

"Oh.. Jee Niko.. I. I don't know... I mean.. I'm a mess!.. I'm a homeless, ill tempered, mess" Dash said, sadly.

"Oh come on.. Your a beautiful girl, who needs someone to care for you" Niko insisted.

"Well... I guess that's true.. But I try not to get close to people.. Just gets them hurt or killed" Dash said sadly.

"I'm the same.. But Roman says I shouldn't let Kate's _accident_ stop me from getting close to people.. And I've decided.. He may be right" Niko replied.

"Well... Fine.. But no being overprotective" Dash replied.

"Of coarse I won't be overprotective" Niko promised.

* * *

LATER AT A BAR:

Despite his promise of not being overprotective, Niko violently stabs a knife into a guys brain for merely _looking_ at Dash in ways Niko viewed as, wrong.

"Greeat job, not being overprotective" Dash said sarcastically, and remaining calm and collected throughout the entire violent ordeal, she's use to such things.

"I'm sorry.. Something came over me" Niko admitted, also remaining calm about the ordeal.

"Oh well.. You wouldn't be FIRST boy to kill someone for _looking_ at me... Packie gets pretty protective as well.. Says I'm like a second sister" Dash chuckled.

"Speaking of witch.. When you gonna tell him about this?" Niko asked.

"Not until it's _confirmed_.. Don't want him setting you on _fire_ " Dash laughed.

Suddenly, as if on Q, Dash actually got a text from Packie, saying he needs her in Los Santos.

"Speaking of witch, he needs me go to the air port.

"Need a lift?" Niko asked.

"Naw, it's not far from here.. I could use the walk" Dash insisted.

"Well.. Love ya, be safe" Niko said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Dash quickly kissed him back before they released.

"Love you two, Bellic" Dash giggled, kinda cutely.

* * *

BACK AT LOS SANTOS:

"There, I texted her" Packie said, when he met Michael at a park bench.

"You sure about her?" Michael asked.

"Yes.. One of the best helicopter pilots I know" Packie replied.

"Why couldn't Trevor arrive, anyway?" Packie asked.

"Said he was busy.. Didn't say what with. But can't say I was asking, either" Michael replied.

"You sure I can't come?" Packie asked.

"No.. afraid it's only a third person job.. And already called Franklyn for it" Michael replied.

"Oh.. Too bad" Packie replied.

* * *

"Okay Pinkie.. Remember that Chinese guy.. Well gotta meet him again" Trevor told Pinkie.

"But I JUST got out of the hospit-"

"Your live" Trevor said, pulling Pinkie over to his truck, avoiding her hand bandages.

Pinkie never got to reply, not even bothering to mention the fact that Carly came to see her in the hospital, apologizing for Johnny, and offering a chance to start off on the _right_ foot, and Pinkie saying, _"Sure, why not"_.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeff's sitting on a park bench, watching through binoculars as Dash happens to unwittingly walk in front of him, as she was walking to the airport. _(Dash's trademark outfit is long blue jeans, and a black Metallica t-shirt. She also has a large shooting star tattoo covering her left arm but not a girly looking one, and her sisters name tattooed on her back neck, though it's usually hidden behind her long back hair. She's also pretty muscular for a girl, she's very into sports and all that)._

"Aw, come on!" Jeff cried annoyedly, not noticing it's her yet,

"Sorry I didn't se-"

"Hey!.. you remember me?.. Y -You took those photos of my wife."

"Yes.. Hello Jeff" Dash replied, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, yeah... I owe you. Jeff owes you. Jeff and you, you know? Buddies. Pals. Yeah?" Jeff replied.

Dash didn't reply.

"We've been through some shit together. Didn't we?" Jeff chuckled.

"I don't know about that." Dash said quietly.

"I swear, I feel I can tell you things." Jeff said.

"Please, don't." Dash groaned.

"I mean.. My life hasn't always been kind. My mom, you know. She left my dad. And my dad, well..."

"Very fucking interesting." Dash said sarcastically, not very comfortable wait now.

"I -I need a fucking friend, man!" Jeff admitted.

Dash paused, actually feeling a bit sorry for him.

"... Fine., I'll be your friend" Dash told him.

"Great!.. Oh, by the way _friend_ , I got married again. Yeah, yeah..That's right. She's a nice girl.. Or.. So I thought."

"Here we go." Dash groaned, rolling her eyes.

"S -She's up there right now! She's having a drink with her ex! Yeah, she's touching his leg and she's getting all WET!" Jeff cried paranoidly.

"You've GOT to calm down!" Dash told him.

"I -I need you to kill her!" Jeff cried.

Dash was horrified by this, "What!?" she cried.

"I'll pay!" Jeff cried.

"YOUR DERANGED!" Dash cried in shock.

"Well then screw you! Screw you. Screw you. SCREW! YOU!" Jeff cried angrily.

"Calm down" Dash ordered, keeping one of her hands, close to her hidden handgun, just in case.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Jeff screamed.

"Calm down, before, I give you injury." Dash threatened.

"God, DAMN you!.. You're just like all the rest!" Jeff cried, angrily standing up.

"I'll do it myself!" Jeff cried, pulling out a hunter knife.

Dash was further shocked, and pleaded him not to.

Jeff ignored her and and ran out into the street, where he was accidentally hit and killed by a Turismo.

Dash was shocked by this, and put her hands over her mouth.

The driver of the Truismo calls 911, but quickly regrets his decision, and cowardly drives away from the accident scene as soon as the police put his call on hold.

Dash approached Jeff's body.

"Poor Jeff... You should of stayed calm" She said, actually feeling bad about his death, and closed his eyes.

But she also took the hunter knife he had, to have as her own.

She then left the area.


	21. Chapter 21

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

"Ahh.. You must be that Dash girl" Michael said, him and Franklin meeting her at the FIB spot.

"Yes.. Packie spoke fondly of you, so I figured give you a shot" Dash said.

"Funny.. I was gonna say the exact same thing" Michael chuckled.

"I'm Michael De Santa.. As you know.. And this is Franklin Clinton" Michael added.

"Wait.. _Your_ Franklin?" Dash asked in surprised.

"Why do you as-.. Oh, right.. Your Sally's sister" Franklin remembered.

"Is she okay!?" Dash asked.

"Yes.. Sorry she's not here at the moment" Franklin replied.

"Guys.. Can we focus?" Michael asked, but asking it in a nice way. Plus he wanted to avoid the chance of Dash finding out that Michael had a gun on Sally. Packie said that, she may not look it, but Dash isn't someone he'd want to piss off.

"Right, sorry.. What's the plan?" Dash asked, putting on her trademark headband.

"What's with the head band?" Michael asked.

"I consider it a good luck charm.. And keeps the hair out of my eyes during combat" Dash replied.

"Ah.. Well, anyway, Packie said your a good helicopter pilot.. Hope he's right.. Cause your the pilot" Michael said.

"Wait.. Only ONE pilot?" Dash asked.

"Will only NEED one pilot.. So, yeah" Michael chuckled.

"Anyway.. I'll do all the heavy lifting for this one.. Lucia will fly me to the IAA tower, and I'll grab that.. Whoever they said his name was.. Frank, your cover me with a sniper.. And... Well. That's all actually, sound good?"

"Sure" Dash and Franklin said together.

* * *

"Trevor is seen talking to the Chinese guys. Pinkie in the back, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed, and one of her feet on the wall she's leaning on.

"Gentlemen.. I think I proved.. That our organization, can handle wait.. So in short, it's you.. And me.. So give me some of that god damn X!" Trevor cried excitedly.

But the translator admits they mention they want to pursue other jobs.

"I don't fucking understand!?" Trevor cried in confusion.

The translator says they want to move to better things. Maybe be a gun dealer. Witch Trevor admits to be his job.

"I'm sorry" The translator says sadly.

"Your sorry?.. YOUR FUCKING SORRY!?" Trevor screamed.

"Calm down bo-"

SHUT UP PINKIE!.. _(to the translator)_ Who are your new buyers? Who!?" Trevor demanded.

"I'm not at Liberty to sa-"

"No, no, your at fucking Liberty!.. In fact, I say.. You! Are advised!" Trevor ordered, and grabbed Chan by the hair.

"Who?" Trevor asked calmly.

The translator didn't answer.

"FUCKING WHO! WHO! WHO! WHO! WHO!" Trevor screamed, blaming the guys head into the wall each time, making the guy burst into tears.

"O'Neil brothers!" Translator revealed, while terrified. _(so was Pinkie)._

"O'NEIL BROTHERS HUH!?" Trevor shouted.

"Y -Yes" Translator said, frightened.

"Are you shitting me!?" Trevor cried.

"N -No" Translator said, frightened.

"Because those fucking O'Neil brothers.. I hear a little birdie telling me that THEY got a bit of a problem.. Sense one of them is gonna have to be surgely removed, FROM THE SKULL OF THE OTHER! FUCK YOU GUYS! AND FUCK THEM!" Trevor screamed loudly.

"Pinkie! We're leaving!.. NOW!" Trevor shouted.

Pinkie reluctantly follows, looking back at the Triads one last time.

* * *

 _Phone Call:_

 _Elwood: Trevor Phillips._

 _Trevor: Elwood O'Neil! Fuck you! Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. FUCK! YOU!_

 _Elwood: Trevor.. It's business._

 _Trevor: That wide eyed idiot was MINE!_

Elwood: _It's business fella. You wanna discuss it, we're at the farm. Ernie, Earl, Walton, Wynn, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dan - all of us._

Trevor: _Start writing those names on tombstones! cause I'm on the way to your lab, and we're going to see how much of a "family" meth business, you got, WHEN I'M DONE! (hangs up)._

"Ohh, All of you, are, gonna, DIE!" Trevor said to himself, making Pinkie gulp from seeing Trevor at this state. She always thought thought Carly was just making up _stories_ about Trevor, he seemed like such a nice guy. Creepy. But nice.


	22. Chapter 22

Suddenly a masked Michael broke though a IAA window, making a jump scare moment. And holding his Desert eagle against Ferdinand Kerimov.

"Who the fuck is this!?.. Terminate him, wait now!" Ordered Michelle/Karen _(from the 4th game)_.

"I could use some help here Frank" Michael said in his radio.

"I got yeah" Franklin said, holding a sniper from the sniper. And clearing the room of enemies, saving Michael most of the work, and Michael took down the last 2 or 3.

"Room clear.. Lucia, I'm coming up" Michael radioed.

"Well, don't take all day about it, I'm bored up here" Dash's voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just hold the copter still okay?" Michael radioed back, pushing a button that brings the rope back up, getting Michael back up on the helicopter, holding Kerimov.

A bunch of helicopters.

"You got a bogie come for ya Franky" Dash radioed.

"I see it" Franklin said, being spotted by one the helicopters, and shoots the driver, crashing the helicopter.

* * *

AFTERWARDS:

"Hey come on, I said _easy,_ come on, give the guy a break" Michael said annoyedly to the FIB agents forcing Ferdinand into the back of a van, aggressively, Dash standing next to Michael, giving a emotionless face. Like most other GTA characters, she's completely use to such things.

"Nice friends you got there Michael" Dash said sarcastically.

"Yes, how nice of you to notice _Trevor_ " Michael said, just as sarcastically, making Dash chuckle to herself.

"Well.. Least I know Los Santos sure hasn't changed after all these years.. It's still a piece of shit" Dash said.

"Yes.. Peaceful paradise my ass" Michael laughed.

Dash chuckled.

"Anyway, I better change out of these.. I'm starting to sweat" Michael said, heading to a change room.

"Can I see Sally now?" Dash asked.

"Your have to ask Franklin about that.. But I think she's busy" Michael replied, off view.

"Oh" Dash said in disappointment.

"But don't worry, she'll turn up.. And at the mean time, Packie seemed right about you.. Might have more jobs for you.. Till than you better find a hotel or something.. Your free for now" Michael said, still off view.

Michael than walked back out, in his normal clothes.

"How do you know her anyway?" Dash asked.

"She bro-... Franklin introduced her" Michael said, a bit nervously. He doesn't exactly want Dash to know that he had a gun on her sister's head, threatening to kill her unless she gets herself fired, mostly because Michael can tell that Dash is probably similar to Carly in that way, and would kick the crap out of him.

"Is that so?" Dash asked, knowing he's lying.

"Uhh.. Yeah... Anyway.. Gotta go" Michael said, driving off.


	23. Chapter 23

_In a flashback Pinkie has, Cletus (who obviously has a big crush on her by now, but Pinkie doesn't seem to notice), gives Pinkie a deer call and a sniper rifle, and states that the two are going to go hunting. Along the mission, Cletus teaches Pinkie to move against the wind to not be detected by the deer, to use the deer call to locate animals that are close to him, and finally to not kill deer without antlers, because they are female._

 _After having Pinkie manages to kill at least, three deer, (cause by this point, Cletus has a made a decent sniper out of her), Cletus will say that he needs to go, and asks Pinkie to kill one final deer and send him a picture of the corpse._

 _After killing the deer and sending the photo, Cletus calls Pinkie and makes a proposal that she hunt more animals and send him a photo of their corpses so he can sell their meat and make some money. But Pinkie kindly refuses, saying hunting isn't really her thing._

 _"Well.. Offer's there if you ever change your mind" Cletus said._

* * *

"Pinkie!.. PINKIE!.. Are you listening!?"

"Huh, what?" Pinkie said, returning to reality.

"I said we're here.. Take this" Trevor said, giving her a sniper rifle.

"... You sure?.. What about my hand?" Pinkie asked.

"It's not your trigger hand.. It'll be fine.. But anyway.. Your covering me.. Let's hope your boyfriend Cletus taught you well" Trevor said.

"For the 4th time. He's not my boyfriend" Pinkie groaned annoyedly.

"Uh huh.. Suure" Trevor said, mockingly.

"I mean it Trevor.. He's nice and all.. But he's not my type" Pinkie admitted.

"Of coarse he is!.. He NOBODY'S type.. He's just a freak, shooting car wheels all day" Trevor mocked.

"No need to be 'mean', boss" Pinkie insisted.

"Hahaha, whatever" Trevor laughed, as he picks up a Combat MG, readying it for the attack.

"Anyway.. Just keep your earpiece on" Trevor said, running down the hill.


	24. Chapter 24

Trevor sneaked into the O'Neil farmhouse. Along the way, he found a machete, and kept it as his main Melee weapon for now on.

Trevor than readyed his Combat MG.

"You ready Pinkie?" Trevor radioed.

"Sure" Pinkie's voice replied.

"Hey guys! Guess who!" Trevor cried, purposely revealing himself.

"IT'S HIM!" One of them shouted, and they all started reaching for weapons, but Pinkie started gunning them down from long range, witch they didn't expect, and they started fleeing off, for the 'moment' at least.

Trevor fired his combat MG, easily cutting them down, cause they were distracted by trying to find the sniper.

"SHOULDN'T OF FUCKED WITH T.P. INC!" Trevor shouted, while shooting.

* * *

After a long battle, Trevor reached the house, Pinkie killing the main guards.

Trevor tried to shoot the last one, but his gun was out of ammo.

"Crap" Trevor groaned, tossing away the empty gun, as the guard inside.

"Pinkie.. Get down here.. And bring a gun" Trevor radioed.

"Uhh.. Sure.. Boss" Pinkie's voice replied.

* * *

Before long, Pinkie arrived.

"Am I ever gonna get my own pistol?" Pinkie asked, still holding the sniper rifle, cause it's her only gun.

"Far point" Trevor said, handing her a six shooter revolver, from one of the dead O'Neil's.

"Thanks" Pinkie said, examining the gun.

Trevor opened the door a crack and tossed a grenade inside, causing the voices inside to shout about seeing the gernade, before it explodes.

Pinkie burst in, seeing it didn't actually hit any, and shoot dead two of the O'Neil's.

Trevor pulled out his machete, appearing behind him, and violently cutting off the guy's leg, as the guy screamed and fell onto the ground. and trevor decapitated him.

* * *

Eventually, Trevor reached the basement, his machete now covered in blood, for decapitating and disemboweling all his enemies. Pinkie, shaken from "how" Trevor was killing everyone, stood close behind.

Before reaching the steps, Pinkie saw the last one, shooting him though the head, blood spraying on the wall behind him.

"He's in the basement!" Cried the last remaining O'Neil.

"Their all dead Daryl.. Just get out of here" Trevor warned.

"FUCK YOU!" Daly O'Neil screamed, grabbing a revolver, but suddenly Trevor chopped off the hand that was holding the gun, making Darly scream in pain.

"You should of listened" Trevor mocked.

Daryl fell his knees in pain. Trevor wanted to leave him there to suffer. But, Pinkie shot him though the head, to end his misery. Trevor growled at her.

"W -We couldn't just leave h-"

"Whatever" Trevor groaned angrily. And grabbed the gas can, making the trail.

* * *

Trevor ordered Pinkie to shoot the gas. Pinkie reluctantly did so, blowing up the entire house.

"BURN BABY! BURN!" Trevor shouted excitedly.

"C -Can we just get out of here" Pinkie said nervously.

"Sure, I'll take you back your boyfriend" Trevor mocked.

"HE'S NOT M-"

"Trevor?" Came a farmilar voice.

"Oh no, it's him" Pinkie said, hiding behind Trevor a bit.

"Relax Jones.. What do want Klebitz?" Trevor asked.

"Well.. I heard an explosion, and.. Seems my hense was right" Johnny said.

"They stole my business" Trevor groaned.

"So you blow up the ho-"

"Oh come on! Why don't you ever just take my side!?" Trevor cried.

"Because I never UNDERSTAND your side!" Johnny shouted.

"Whatever.. Just go back to your loser gang" Trevor groaned.

"Whatever" Johnny groaned.

"Don't be scared of him Pinkie.. He actually got his ass kicked by a girl" Trevor mocked.

"Yeah.. Last year, Dash misunderstood about Carly's age, and what my intentions were.. Long story short, I awoke in a hospital.. She likes me NOW, but at the time it didn't exactly help with her issues with men" Johnny admitted.


	25. Chapter 25

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:

* * *

Eventually, Trevor has become somewhat of a father to Pinkie. Her being the the only one that Trevor is able to control himself around.

Pinkie knows all the issues between Trevor and Carly, and that Trevor is trying to replace Carly with her, but Pinkie doesn't really care. Pinkie knows the NICE Trevor. And doesn't want to do anything to change that. Not when it gives her somewhere to stay with someone that treats her better than Lazlow ever did.

Anyway. Turns out Trevor kidnapped Martin Madrazo's wife, after he, Pinkie and Michael did a job for him. Something that angered both Michael and Pinkie, cause this was a stupid thing to do. Even for Trevor. So Michael was stuck in Trevor's busted up camper. Not something he's thrilled about. Always whining about how hot Shady Shores is, and how smelly and dry the camper is.

"Your get use to it" Pinkie insisted, trying to fix Trevor's television _again_.

"I don't WANT to get use to it" Michael whined.

"Oh quit your bitching.. Your pathetic" Trevor mocked.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Anyway.. I spoke to Franklin. H-"

"You spoke to Franklin!?.. We're trying to keep low. And your reaching out to a KNOWN accomplish of ours.. What.. For a little _visit?_ " Michael cried.

"Wow.. That is FUCKING TYPICAL of you.. You don't even ask what the problem is.. You just instantly, think of yourself" Trevor said angrily.

"Your right.. I DID do that.. I'm sorry" Michael said, catching himself.

"What did Franklin say?" Pinkie asked.

"Fucking ELWOOD.. He's coming for me, with what's left of his brothers.. We gotta go silence him" Trevor said.

"Right. Let's go" Pinkie said, standing up.

"Wow, wow, wow.. You stay here, Mike and I will handle this.. Stay her Pink" Trevor said, sitting her back down.

"Elwood O'Neil.. Why dose HE want you dead? He always seemed kinda nice" Carly asked, having been invited over by Michael.

"Long story.. I'll tell you later" Pinkie insisted replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've decided it would very fitting, if Elwood O'Neil survives the revenge mission.. And becomes the new leader of the Alturists.. This would give the Altruists a REASON for their murder of Connor, and assault on Pinkie. Elwood has a RIGHT to be angry.. You might say he's taking things a bit too far.. But IS he?.. Elwood lost EVERYTHING, what would _you_ do?**

* * *

Franklin and Chop chase after the 4 remaining O'Neil brothers.

Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash, and Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are heading to Sandy Shores Airfield to collect Trevor's helicopter.

The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. A deer steps into the road and the O'Neil brothers swerve to avoid it _(I somewhat like that.. Least they care about animals)_ , causing their car to roll down a hillside and crash. Franklin and Chop investigate the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods.

At this point, it is switched to Trevor and Michael as arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield and board Trevor's helicopter. And they fly to Franklin's location. Once there, Michael uses a sniper rifle with thermal scope to kill the O'Neils, a task complicated by the fact that the area is swarming with deer whose thermal signatures are similar to that of the O'Neils. Michael eventually kills Walton and Wynn but Elwood secretly escaped in the chaos, while the unkown 4th member is hiding behind a rock and starts shooting rockets towards the helicopter, meaning Michael cannot shoot him. But Franklin, who is still on the ground with Chop, tracks him down, and kills the man. _(I like using my hands or a knife on this guy.. Shooting him feels a little boring for only one guy)._

With no sign of Elwood, but the area clear. Trevor picks up Franklin and Chop, driving back to the helipad.

* * *

Elwood had escaped further into the woods.

 _'This isn't over Trevor.'_ Elwood in his head.

But suddenly Elwood got surrounded by armed Alturists, making him realize he accidentally came too close their village.

"Go ahead, shoot me, I have nothing left.. Trevor Phillips took EVERYTHING!" Elwood told them.

But this interested the Altruist's. Despite doing work for him sometimes, they HATE Trevor Phillips, and, instead of killing Elwood, they instead allow him into the village, saying they need a new leader after Trevor killed their last one for unknown reasons. So.. Elwood is the best they got. They know about his business, and his abilities as a leader.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'll skip to North Yankton.. A more SERIOUS version of one of my most well known SPOOF chapters.**

* * *

"Come on Pinkie, dig faster!" Trevor shouted impatiently, both of them digging up Michael's _grave_.

"Don't pressure me boss!" Pinkie shouted annoyedly.

"Hey.. Your wasting your time." Michael said, suddenly revealing himself.

"Don't try to stop me Michael!.. Pinkie and I are about to dig up the grave" Trevor told him.

"Why!?" Michael cried.

"Because!.. It's time to discover the truth!" Trevor shouted.

"No, I mean, why'd you drag Pinkie into this?" Michael asked.

"I was bored." Pinkie admitted.

* * *

"AHHHHH! As if I didn't know!... Brad!" Trevor cried, opening the coffin, and finding Brad's corpse.

"Look... We all do what we gotta do to survive... This THING., It didn't end up the way was suppose to." Michael said, still lying despite Trevor seeing Brad.

"Oh, and how's that!?.. With Brad in the ground, and me in bars!?... Or both of us in the fuckin coffin!?" Trevor shouted angrily.

"Look.. Brad got shot.. You saw it.. He didn't make it.. I got shot, and did.. That's it!" Michael insisted.

"I think.. The only thing that didn't go as PLANNED.. Is me turning up on your door step, ten years later.. Mikey!... I MOANED you!" Trevor cried.

"And I MISSED you!.. But I had a fucking family Trevor!.. We were all gonna die.. He DID die!" Michael cried.

"You mother FUCKER!" Trevor cried, pulling out his AP Pistol.

"I didn't want it to come to this!" Michael cried, pointing his Desert Eagle.

But during the conflict, the Chinese team from earlier suddenly appears out of seemingly nowhere.

"SHIT! RUN PINKIE! _(the two make a break for it, leaving Mikey to enemies)_ ".

* * *

 _Chinese soldier: (points AK47 at Michael) Now you di-_

Michael head butts the guy, grabbing the gun as he falls, and shoots him dead from the ground, and than shoots dead the other two gun men that were there with him, and then ran into cover as the other two fired at him.

"Can't we do this where the weather's better?" Michael sarcastically asked.

* * *

Trevor shoots one of the enemies with his AP Pistol as they make their escape.

But along the way, Pinkie trips and falls over, but sadly Trevor didn't see this and unintentionally left her behind. Though Pinkie thought Trevor left her on purpose. Giving Pinkie the false conclusion that Trevor betrayed her.. Poor Trevor. The one time he DIDN'T betray somebody, and yet, he's STILL accused of it.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Pinkie tries getting up, but gasps as one of the enemies holds a Uzi towards her, ready to pull the trigger.

"I don't know who you are, but your gonna di-"

Suddenly, and out of completely nowhere, their came a dramatic rain of bullets, hitting all over the enemies back and a few times in the back of the head, all from behind, and he fell down dead.

The shooter then reveals himself.

"M, Michael?.. Why did you save me? After Trevor and I-"

" _(helps her up)_ I know you., you not as bad as Trevor... Besides. I grown to like you" Michael admitted.

"Well.. I grown to like you too" Pinkie giggled.

"Alright then.. I guess it's just you and me now." Michael said, reloading his AK47.

"I'm sure T will be bac... Your right. It's just us." Pinkie added.

"Uh oh.. This isn't over." Michael said, hearing faded voices.

"What you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"I hope you know how to use this." Michael said, handing her the Uzi from the dead gunmen.

"Your be surprised" Pinkie chuckled, examining the gun.

"Then get ready.. They have more where those guys came from.. a LOT more." Michael replied.

* * *

 _30 MINUTES OF FIGHTING LATER:_

"Fuck! Trevor must of stole my car!" Michael cried angrily.

"Well, we got to think of som-"

Before Pinkie finished she was seemingly killed by a bunch of bullets firing at her. _(though only ONE of them actually hitting her)_.

"PINKIE!" Michael cried, attempting to to check on her, but suddenly the chinese forces surrounded hi, gun point.

"We got you know bitch!.. Your coming with us Mr De Santa!" The lead gun men ordered.

Michael responded with" Oh yeah, well FUCK YO- _(gets knocked unconscious)._ "


	28. Chapter 28

Franklin, along with his accomplish Sally, met Trevor at Franklin's aunt's house.

* * *

"So come bro" Franklin said.

"Well go fuck yourself!.. You want that piece of shit, that's YOUR problem.. He's DEAD to me!.. And chances are.. If and when I see him.. He's gonna be dead to everyone ELSE as well!" Trevor cried.

"But what about Pinkie?" Sally insisted.

"Yes.. It's unfortunate about her.. But she's probably dead.. Nothing I can do" Trevor said, leaving.

"Come on bro, don't be like that!" Franklin cried.

"Your pushing your luck pal!" Trevor cried. Before punching a random citizen for _offending him_ and than leaving while screaming at the world for seemingly no reason.

* * *

LATER:

"Shit, that's a lot of guards" Sally said nervously.

"Your right.. I'll call Lamar, we're need all the help we can get" Franklin said.

"You sure.. Lamar isn't a huge fan of this guy" Sally insisted.

"I know.. But he'll just be happy I'm helping my homies _for once_ " Franklin replied.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Pinkie awoke in a hospital in-between Los Santos and Shady Shores.

"Oh good, your awake darling" Said a young nurse, who was actually quite attractive, even with the uniform hiding most of her blonde hair.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked, feeling dizzy.

"You were shot.. We found you half dead, and fixed you up" The nurse said.

"Oh.. Thanks" Pinkie said, a bit weakly.

"No problem darling, it's what we do.. Anyway, your have to lay here for a bit, your not fully healed yet" The nurse told Pinkie.

"Thanks.. Umm"

"Just call me Jane" The nurse replied.

"Oh, and by the way.. You have a visiter" Jane added.

"Really?.. Well. Guess it'll give me someone to talk too" Pinkie replied.

"Great, I'll let him in" Jane said, letting in the visiter.

"Cletus?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

"Pinkie.. Your alive!" Cletus cried happily, wanting to hug her, but was told Pinkie still isn't fully healed.

"I'll be outside" Jane said, leaving the room.

"... She's hot" Cletus said about Jane, after making sure she couldn't hear.

"I guess" Pinkie shrugged unsurely.

"Anyway.. I heard what happened.. Everyone probably thinks your dead" Cletus said.

"Dose Lazlow?" Pinkie asked nervously. Knowing, despite Lazlo's lack of kindness to her, he still cares in his own way.

"Not sure" Cletus admitted.

"Anyway.. Sense your probably mad at Trevor. I thought you might want to.. Move in.. I have a couch" Cletus said, excited at the thought of her being in his house.

"I... Fine, but only for a few days, till I find my _own_ place" Pinkie replied, still unaware of Cletus's crush on her. She's kinda slow about these things.

"Works for me" Cletus insisted.


	29. Chapter 29

Lamar arrived at the warehouse, saying enough stereotypical gangster slangs, that Sally actually for Franklin to translate.

"I don't know. Something about what time of night it is" Franklin replied.

" _(something something)_ 11 PM, bro! _"_ Lamar cried angrily.

"Yes.. But Michael is trapped in there, Trevor set him up an-"

"Crazy dude got betrayed by the MORE crazy dude!?" Lamar cried in surprise.

"Seems that way" Sally replied.

"Let's do this!" Lamar cried, pulling out his Uzi and running inside.

"No, not ye- _(Lamar is already inside, and gun shots are heard)_ Uhh, dumb fool" Franklin said, tossing Sally a Carbine rifle, and that taking out his own Carbine rifle.

"Let's go" Franklin said, the two running in.

* * *

After nearly 40 minutes of fighting, the three reached Michael, Franklin shooting the guard, witch caused him to fall onto one of the traps, violently dying.

Lamar ran up to Michael, speaking in more impossible to understand, gangster slangs.

"I don't fucking understand you!" Michael cried, trying to free himself.

Lamar spoke in more slangs.

"WHAT!?" Michael shouted, now a bit more angry.

"Lamar give it a rest, it's not funny anymore" Franklin said, knowing he doesn't really talk like that.

"Okay, okay.. But seriously, just hold still crazy dude, I'll shoot you free" Lamar told Michael, now talking normally.

Michael held still, as Lamar shot meat hook, freeing Michael, and Michael fell on his back.

"Ow" Michael groaned in pain.

"Don't be a baby" Lamar said jokingly, as he gave Michael his hand, to lift him up.

Michael grabbed a double barrel shotgun off one of the corpses.

"Let's get out of here" Michael said, reloading the gun.

"Alright, follow me, I think I have an idea where the exit might be" Franklin said, reloading his Carbine rifle.

* * *

The four began fighting their way though the Warehouse.

Along the way, Sally ran out of ammo for the Carbine, and threw it away taking out her basic pistol _(no, not a AP, a normal pistol)_.

"How many guys are there!?" Sally cried, shooting at an off view target.

"Just keep shooting" Franklin said, shooting a enemy 7 times though the body, killing him.

Michael shoots a guy twice in the face, and than needing to reload cause it's a double barrel.

* * *

Eventually the group reached outside.

"Shit! I'm out!" Michael cried, tossing away the Lost MC versioned double barrel shotgun.

"Anyone got a weapon!?" Michael cried.

"It's alright, just stay behind us" Franklin said, shooting at the enemies, killing two in a row.

* * *

Eventually their was only one left, Lamar shot him nearly 12 times in a row.

"Clear" Lamar said, reloading his Uzi.

"Great. I'll take Mikey home, Lamar, you take Sally" Franklin said.

"Sure.. Come on girl" Lamar said, getting on a bike.

Sally stepped on.

"Hold tight.. I have a meeting with Stretch.. Maybe your be helpful actually" Lamar said, as Sally was getting on.

"Hold tight" Lamar said, and than riding off.

"Alright Michael, let's get you home" Franklin said, getting into the nearest car.


	30. Chapter 30

_5 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Sally tried breaking into Franklin's house, desperete for money, when suddenly she was knocked unconscious by Lamar and Franklin and awake 2 hours later, only was on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back._

 _"What gives!?" Sally cried.p_

 _"SHUT UP!" Franklin cried, pointing an AP Pistol at the hostage._

 _Frightened, Sally remained quite._

 _"Yeah.. You think you can just break into my friend's house, and get away with it!?" Lamar cried, having been invited over for a reason unmentioned._

 _"I.. I never meant to hurt anyone" Sally insisted._

 _"That's what the ALL say!" Franklin cried, preparing to execute her. But the fear in her eyes made him slowly lower his weapon._

 _"What are you doing!?" Lamar cried._

 _"I.. I can't.. I just can't" Franklin admitted, sadly._

 _"Give ME the gun then" Lamar insisted, having less of a conscience._

 _"Hold on.. (to Sally) were you REALLY only after the money?" Franklin asked the frightened Sally, who can only node._

 _"Alright.. I'll let you go" Franklin insisted._

 _"What!?" Sally and Lamar both cried out._

 _"What's your name?" Franklin asked._

 _"S -Sally"_

 _"Okay Sally.. I'm Franklin, this is my friend Lamar.. We're let you go.. But your working for US now.. No funny business. Or next time I WON'T hesitate" Franklin told her._

 _"That seems fair" Sally said, and she really meant it._

 _Franklin untied her._

 _"We better get you trained up" Franklin said, taking the three into his car, and driving to a nearby shooting range._

* * *

Several days after we left off in the last chapter, Franklin heard frantic knocking coming from his front door, and opened the door.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Franklin asked.

"It's Lamar!" Sally cried.

"What's that idiot want now?" Franklin groaned.

"It's your best friend! That's your best fucking friend!" Sally cried.

"Oh yeah, MY friend, right?.. My nigger?..Man, fuck you" Franklin groaned, but than caught himself.

"I mean.. I'm sorry.. But no he's not.. He's another fool from the hood.. All he wants to do is bring me down, and live in the past!" Franklin cried.

"So your NOT gonna save him!?" Sally cried.

"No.. Screw Lamar, I'm done saving hi-"

"Oh, stop it" Sally said, trying to slap Franklin out of it, by, well, slapped him _(though she was a bit shocked by her actions)_.

"... You get ONE of those" Franklin said angrily.

"Look.. I'm sorry.. But I really don't want him to die" Sally said, more softly this time.

" _(sighs)_ Fine, fine.. I'll call Lester" Franklin said reluctantly.


	31. Chapter 31

THE NEXT DAY:

Franklin let Sally ride on the back of his motorcycle as he drove to Paleto Forest Sawmill, where Michael and Trevor were waiting. Michael even brought his pal Packie as backup.

Franklin, upon arriving at the sawmill, is put into the middle of their argument with Trevor stating that they don't want to be handed to the feds, as Bradley Snider had been. Franklin ignores them and quickly spots Lamar by using some binoculars.

"Alright.. I'll cover you from up here" Sally said, grabbing a sniper rifle and going on-top of the hill.

"Great.. Don't screw up little lady" Trevor joked.

"Would you leave her alone" Packie groaned.

"Ohh, as you wish, oh master" Trevor mocked as he grabbed an combat shotgun motioned Franklin to follow him, Franklin grabbed an Carbine rifle before doing so.

"I recon we should flank them" Trevor said, more seriously.

"Good idea.. Come on Packie": Michael said, tossing Packie his trademark AK47, and then Michael grabbed his trademark, scooped Carbine rifle.

* * *

Following Trevor's advice, the four decided to flank the ballas.

Both teams were caught in an heavy gun fight, but they all had good cover.

Franklin managed to throw a grenade, killing a good many of them.

Eventually the four regrouped again.

"Hey Lucia! We got snipers on the roofs! Take them out!" Trevor ordered.

"Okay, okay, I got it" Sally groaned, and started shooting down the snipers on the roofs, showing surprisingly powerful aim, clearly Franklin has been training her.

* * *

Eventually Trevor reached Lamar, and gunned down the guys around him.

"Lamar! Get up! We gotta move!" Trevor said, while kicking one of the dropped Carbine rifles to Lamar.

"Yo! Crazy man!" Lamar cried happily.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah, we're catch up later.. Now come on!" Trevor cried, shooting at an off view enemy before reloading his shotgun.

* * *

"Michael! They got reinforcements!" Packie cried, seeing more cars arriving, and started shooting at them when the guys got of the cars.

"Shit! On my way!" Michael cried, running over to help Packie. It wasn't hard, he was at the same area of him.

Michael's aim was a little more impressive, cause of the scoop. _(PS. I don't mean a sniper rifle scoop. I mean one of those red dot things, like in Call of Duty or something)._

* * *

AFTER THE BATTLE SCENE:

After killing the last of the Ballas, Franklin says he'll drive Lamar home. The other four leave separately.

On their return to Forum Drive Lamar explains that he had scouted the area while driving stolen cars collected for Devin Weston, and had been told by Stretch it was a good location to buy some 'kush'. Franklin remains unimpressed attempting to explain that it was also the perfect location to kill him. Franklin eventually succeeds in explaining that every time he leaves house somebody wishes to kill him and that Stretch was behind it, including Tanisha who had moved away from the gang controlled areas of Los Santos. Lamar meanwhile explains that he feels Franklin has abandoned him, revealing his jealousy towards Michael and Trevor, and even Sally, and initially insists that Franklin does not help him next time, or at least not bring them along.

"Come on man, Sally loves you, she loves both of us" Franklin said, not meaning it in an romantic way.

"No man. She only likes YOU" Lamar insisted.

"Don't be like that" Franklin replied.

* * *

Franklin and Lamar safely arrive back on Forum Drive and Lamar asks Franklin for money, receiving $50, or as Lamar puts it "just enough to get him a little forty ounce and a bucket of chicken on the way to the poor house". An angry Franklin tells Lamar that he also didn't get paid for stealing the cars, that he just saved him and had done on numerous occasions in the past before telling him he is living a fantasy and the best he can expect is a large turnout at his funeral.

Franklin leaves, telling Lamar that he'll call him if something good comes up.


	32. Chapter 32

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with us McReary? Were you followed?" Michael asked.

"No.. I mean.. I don't think so.. What's this about!?" Packie cried, as he came to meet with Michael, Franklyn, Trevor and Lester.

"Who is this punk!? Why dose he get to come!?" Trevor cried.

"He's the leader of his group, so it seems a safe bet to add him in on the planning" Michael replied.

"I would of rathered you bring Caryl.. Than THIS loser!" Trevor cried.

"Hey fuck you ma-

"Hey, hey, can we not do this wait now?" Franklyn cried, stepping in between them.

"Besides Trevor.. Carly IS coming.. She'll just be la-

"I'm here" Carly Jade said, coming though the front door.

"That a girl... Anyway, onto the plan" Michael said.

"Right... Packie, are either Adam or Connor able to fly a helicopter?" Lester asked.

"Helicopter? Why?" Packie replied.

"Well... The plan is complicated.. You and Michael will be distracting the guards by pretending to rob the joint" Lester replied.

"Why me!?" Packie cried.

"Your one of the best gunmen I know.. And I'll need someone like you for when the shit goes down.. Witch trust me, it WILL!" Michael replied.

"Anyway.. While this is happening Franklyn and Carly, will use a Cutter to reach the Union Depository vault from the underground, so he can steal the gold directly from the vault. Michael will be at the front of the bank... Carly is good shot. So she'll b there to cover him in if anyone is there guarding the place.. Witch they probably will... Anyway.. Trevor will be there will his helicopter to take the gold to a train that Connor and Adam will need to high jack" Lester said.

"They can do that right?" Michael asked.

"Of coarse.. Adam knows how to drive a train., And Connor can cover him" Packie said.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Connor and Adam found the train.

"Mike, we found the train" Adam said, radioing Michael Townley/De Santa.

"Alright.. Make this quick, time is factor here" Michael's voice replied.

"Yes sir" Adam replied.

Adam and Connor stepped out of the Adam's minivan.

"Here you are" Adam said, handing Connor an Uzi, while Adam himself took out an black pistol, same type that Packie used during the Dollar Pills heist.

"My aim isn't very good.. So I may not be too much help" Adam admitted.

"It's okay.. Hopefully nobody will even shoot at us" Connor insisted.

* * *

Ironically as soon as they reached inside train they began getting shoot by men inside it.

"FUCK!" Connor cried, before returning fire, and killing the nearest enamy, giving him three bullet holes though the chest, before he feel dead.

"You got nowhere left to go!" Cried one of the voices.

"Fuck you!" Connor cried, before firing again, killing two more men.

"Huh.. Not bad for a NON violent person" Adam commented, seeing the kills.

"Thanks" Connor said, while reloading.

* * *

Eventually they made there way to the engine, there was only one guy left, and Connor had to jump in fire as the guy was firing an Carbine rifle at him.

"Adam! A little help would be nice!" Connor cried, seeing he was out of bullets and didn't have time to reload.

"Okay! Okay!" Adam cried, before shooting at the gunmen, however, despite how close he was, not ONE of Adam's bullets hit him.

The unharmed gunmen turned to Adam and fired the Carbine at him, but luckily Adam was near cover.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Connor cried angrily.

"I TOLD you my aim was bad!" Adam whined.

"Yeah.. But I didn't think THAT bad!" Connor complained.

"Screw off you Canadian prick!" Adam growled.

* * *

Eventually, Connor managed to grab a knife he brought and threw it into the gunmen's back head, killing him.

"Finally.. That guy was getting annoying" Adam said, quoting _Max Payne 3_.

Adam soon reached the trains engine, as Connor acted as a watchmen.

"Okay Mike.. We got it" Adam radioed Michael.

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

Sally radioed Carly.

"I think I see the drill" she said.

"Okay.. There's a new person with us.. I told her to be the one to meet you after, I have something else I need to do at the meantime." Carly's voice replied.

"Did they say who it is?" Sally asked.

"I didn't ask." Carly's voice admitted.

* * *

AFTERWARDS:

Sally successfully stole the drill, and put it at the parking spot, but a dirty cop had followed her and pistol whipped her, causing her to fall onto the ground painfully.

Sally was about to ask what the hell the guys problem was, but she was greeted with a carbine rifle pointing at her face.

"Now you di-"

Before the cop finished, suddenly he was cut short by a shotgun blast into the side of his head, and he fell down dead.

"Done and done" came a female voice.

"Now get up" she added.

Sally was shocked.

"Dash?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Hey, how do you know my na-... Sally!?" Dash cried in disbelief.

"Oh Dash!" Sally cried, unable to hold back her tears of joy, as she hugs her long lost sister.

Dash obviously accepted the hug, but it was cut short by another cop car coming.

"Crap!" Dash cried, shielding Sally behind her and pulling out her combat shotgun again. Dash shot the driver of the approaching cop car, and caused it to crash into a wall.

"We should get outta here sis" Sally insisted.

"Alright, let's go" Dash said, scanning the area.


	33. Chapter 33

**Yes, I know I used this scene twice.. In Sally's story and Crazy Times... But I like using it.**

* * *

OUTSIDE UNION DEPOSITORY:

"Here's your gun" Michael said, handing Packie his AK47 _(same one from the stories cover)._

Michael took out his scooped Carbine rifle, same one he used in the FIB heist, and during the _THE WRAP UP._

"So McReary?.. You ready to do something entirely STUPID!?" Michael said, with very little emotion.

"You kidding.. Stupid ideas is what got me this far in life!" Packie chuckled.

"Good.. Because there's no one else I'll rather do this along side" Michael commented.

"Are you hitting on my!?" Packie joked.

"Fuck you" Michael said, playfully.

"Anyway.. Let's go.. Here's your mask" Michael added, giving Packie a ski mask.

* * *

"NONE OF YOU FUCKIN FUCKS MOVE!" Cried an masked Packie McReary as he dramatically ran into the Union Depository buliding along side Michael.

"Yeah! This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!.. Don't be hero!" Cried an masked Michael Townley.

Everyone inside did as the armed robbers said, but unknown to them, this was only the _distraction_.

* * *

OWN IN THE TUNNELS:

* * *

Frankyln rode on a huge yellow, HVY Cutter to create a huge opening on the bank vault. When the hole is created, he than parked the Cutter an ample distance away, followed by telling Carly to plant the explosives.

As Carly did this, Franklyn saw NOOSE units approaching from the tunnels.

Frankyln took out an Carbine rifle and began shooting at them, killing a good few of them before having to reload.

Carly blew open the gates to the gold.

"I got them!" Carly called out to Franklyn.

"Okay.. But hope you brought a gun.. There's dozens of them!" Franklyn cried.

"Sure did!" Carly said, pulling out an Carbine rifle, and helped Franklyn in shooting at them, and having incredible aim.

"Huh.. Your dad was right, you ARE a good shot!" Franklyn commented.

"Thanks" Carly said, still shooting.

Franklyn threw a gernade killing a bunch of enemies at once.

* * *

Eventually Trevor and Dash arrived with the helicopters.

And as Carly covered him, Franklyn began putting the gold on nets the two helicopters had.

* * *

"AAAHH! MOTHERFUCKERS!" Carly screamed as she violently shot at enemies with her Carbine rifle.

* * *

"Okay, T.. That's the last bit of gold" Franklyn radioed.

"Okay.. Me and sweet cheeks, Lucia, will take it from here" Trevor's voice replied.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks" Dash's voice complained.

"Sure, whatever you say... Sweet cheeks" Trevor's voice replied.

* * *

"Whoa! We did it!" Franklyn cried, high fiving Carly.

"Don't get TOO excited.. We still need to get back to Packie and my dad" Carly replied.

"Right.. Let's go" Franklyn said, checking the ammo of his Carbine rifle.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

Packie smacked his AK47 into the face of a cop, as he and Michael were together in a violent shoot out.

"My pockets are EMPTY officer!" Michael mocked the police units shooting at him and McReary.

"Let us all go fuckin peaceful like!" Packie cried, referencing his mission THREE LEAF CLOVER.

Michael than fired his scooped Carbine rifle, killing as many cops as he could till he had to reload.

"We're surrounded!" Packie cried, shooting his AK47 at off view enemies, before also reloading.

"Just relax Patrick, Follow me!" Michael cried, leading the way for them.

* * *

 _Before too long Metallica - No Remorse begins playing as suitable background music.._

Michael and Packie slowly shot there way down towards where they met with Franklyn and Carly.

Michael and Frankyln both took down an enemy helicopter before continuing the violent shootout.

"MOTHER! FUCKERS!" Packie screamed as he began violently gunning down nearby cops.

After nearly a full hour of fighting, they arrived in a large parking garage.

 _The song ends from here.._

* * *

Unfortunately, more cops were there waiting for them in the garage.

"DIE PIGS!" Carly cried, being the first to start shooting at them, and killed a good many of them.

"Cops can't handle a kid shooting at them?!" She cried sarcastically.

* * *

Packie gunned down four cops in a row, before reloading his AK47.

* * *

Eventually Franklyn threw a grenade, destroying a bunch of cars, and killing all of the cops.

However, one cop survived.

But as he was getting back up, Michael so him threw the head, and blood splattered all over the back wall.

"That's the last of them... For NOW anyway" Packie said, catching his breath a bit.

"Alright.. Everyone in the car.. And lets get the FUCK outta here!" Michael cried.

* * *

AFTER THE HEIST:

* * *

Woah! WE DID IT!" Dash cried excitedly.

"We sure did, little lady... But much as I hate being the buzzkill.. We must not go out spending too many things... Until the heat goes down, only try getting small, unnoticeable stuff.. To keep the LSPD off our ass" Michael told her.

"Yeah well.. Maybe with all that gold. Trevor might leave me and Johnny alone" Carly said sarcastically.

"Ohh., You ALWAYS have to bring that up!" Trevor complained.

"Hey, hey.. Can we not do this wait now!" Franklyn whined, but unfortunately his words were ignored.

"That fuckin Biker!.. WHY A FUCKIN BIKER CARLY!?" Trevor cried angrily.

"Like him or not.. It doesn't mean you to have to try and kill him so much" Carly cried angrily.

"Hey!.. Trust me Carly.. If I was was gonna kill him. He'll be DEAD!... I would stomp on his face, and leave him to the buzzards!.. And than I would kill the REST of his pathetic excuse for a gang, as well!"

"Come on guys.. This isn't the time" Michael complained.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Screamed an enraged Trevor.

"Look, I'm just saying" Michael insisted, trying to be the peace giver, but Carly and Trevor ignored him and continued fighting.

"Are you guys serious?" Dash whined.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT TOO BITCH!" Trevor screamed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN CALL HER!?" cried an suddenly enraged Packie McReary.

"Packie, just let it go" Dash said, trying to calm him down, but unfortunately Packie ignored her, as he told Trevor, "Call her that AGAIN, and I'll knock your fuckin teeth out!"

"Ohh.. I'm SOO scary!" Trevor mocked.

"Fuck you!" Packie cried angrily.

 _(Dash an Franklyn quitely leave in the background)._

"NO FUCK _YOU,_ YOU FUCKIN IRISH DOUCHE-BAG!.. With people like you, no wonder Liberty City is doing SOO well!" Trevor cried angrily.

"HEY! LEAVE PACKIE ALONE!" Michael cried, no longer able to stay out of it.

"Ohh.. You and McReary eh?.. That makes a lot of fuckin sense!.. No wonder you keep bringing him EVERYWHERE!" Trevor mocked.


	34. Chapter 34

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

AFTER THE HUGE SHOOTOUT AT FOUNDRY:

The trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Dash, Sally, Carly, and Packie were all brought as backup. Cause it was OBVIOUSLY needed.

Franklin brings up the fact that they still have work to do, namely pick off friends who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. He then calls Lester for their whereabouts.

Steve Haines had previously made the three, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Michael to the FIB and have him arrested as the raid in the Humane Labs destroyed his career record when he was arrested. He then asked Franklin to kill Trevor as a scapegoat and not participating in the Bureau Raid due to hostility between Michael and Trevor during that period.

Trevor initially wanted to kill Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton nine years ago and for being Haines' lackey and unbeknownst to him, told by Michael and later Franklin to kill Trevor; however, Michael and Carly both tell him that they need Norton alive so no one comes after them later _(plus Michael and Carly have both grown to like the man)._

Trevor reluctantly agreed, but still jumped at the opportunity to kill Steve, as Trevor apparently _"always wanted too"_.

Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars and cheated out of a payday, then tried to shut down a movie that Michael produced and in retaliation to the accidental death of his lawyer Molly Schultz. He later sent mercenaries from Merryweather to try to kill Michael's family, only for Amanda, Tracey and Jimmyto survive, and had later asked Franklin to kill Michael. So in response Michael took Carly and Packie and went to kill Devin. _(it really should of been Michael)._

Franklin was decided to help Trevor by taking out Wei Chan.

Lastly, Harold Joseph, also known as Stretch, had begun associating with a rival faction, the Ballas, while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released _(and after Stretch ironically killed D due to D setting up Franklin and Lamar for a previous grievance)_ , had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap _(fortunately they were saved by Trevor who had accompanied him)_. Stretch then finally told Lamar that they could buy weed from the Ballas at a Paleto Bay sawmill but made an ambush for Lamar, but Franklin, Sally, Trevor and Michael all saved him.

"He's mine.. I'm gonna _enjoy_ this" Sally said, like said by Trevor, she was wanted ICE him from moment one.

* * *

Carly knew who Stretch was cause her first kill happened to be his brother. But that wasn't enough reason for her to want him dead. He doesn't even know it was her, but she knew where he was, and gave the location to Dash, who drove her trademark Blue BMW to an empty basketball court, with Sally in the passenger seat.

Dash placed the knife she got from Jeff, in case she runs out of ammo and can't reach her Browning Pistol in time, she then gave Sally an AK47, before grabbing her combat shotgun. Along with giving Sally her Black Beretta Pistol.

"Are you ready?" Dash asked, putting on her trademark red bandana (headband style).

"Ready" Sally said, readying the gun.

* * *

Stretch is found on a basketball court bragging to members of The Ballas of how he plans on killing Lamar and Franklin.

"Hey Stretch! Remember me!" Sally cried out.

"OH SHIT!" Stretch cried, and ordered the Balla's to attack, as he ran off, not retreating but just getting guns.

Sally open fired, showing she actually CAN shoot now, and killed a good many of them, having gotten a bit more use to killing.

Dash gave support fire, killing a good many as well, but then she realized she was out of ammo and had to drop the weapon, just using her pistol. Sally also ran out of ammo, left with her pistol.

"Cover me!" Sally said, running after Stretch, as Dash shot at the remaining Balla's.

* * *

Sally ran after Stretch but he was waiting for her, and when she least expected it, he smashed her face with a baseball bat, and Sally found herself on the ground, trying to reach her pistol, but she was kicked violently in the stomach.

"Not THIS time bitch!" Stretch cried, continuing to violently attack her with the baseball bat

But suddenly he violently pushed into a wall and hit his face onto it.

Dash, now angry as possible, pulled out her knife, and as Stretch regained his blurry vision he quickly dodged Dash aggressive tempt of stabbing him. Stretch burst onto his feet at lightening speed and had to repeatedly dodge violent swings of Dash's knife.

Stretch managed to grab the bat and hit Dash really hard in the spine area. Dash, while bent over, punched Stretch in the stomach.

Dash attempted to stab Stretch again, but he dodged it. Even having the nerve to insult Sally as he tried disarming her. But Dash angrily punched him really hard on the side of Stretch's head. But as Stretch turned his head back around, as it was turned to the side that was hit. Dash was fast enough that she violently stabbed her knife deep in Stretch's stomach. Stretch dropped the bat, but he never screamed, just breathed heavily.

"Y- You son of a-

But Stretch's sentence was cut short by Dash grabbing his back and stabbing the knife further into him. Enough so that the edge of the blade was sticking out though Stretch's back. Stretch now had even 'more' trouble finding her breath. But he still managed to headbutt Dash, breaking her nose.

Dash screamed in pain, and threw Stretch onto the ground.

"I hope you die!" Stretch said in his dying breath.

"Not before you do" Dash replied, and aggressively threw her foot down towards the Stretch's face, and Stretch most likely died wait there.

Dash paused for a moment, but than ran up to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked worriedly.

Sally could only node. Somewhat shocked by Dash's actions, but the amount of pain kept getting in the way of this, and she kept groaning in agony.

Dash picked her up.

"You need a hospital?" Dash asked.

"No.. I'll live" Sally insisted.


	35. Chapter 35

Nearly a year pasted sense than.

With Devin, Heines, Chan, and Stretch all dead. Things seemed rather calm.

That is, till the infamish moment where Dash kills Steve Eric's during the events of McReary Thanksgiving, witch is happening by this point. Except, Kate is still dead, so it was a bit more sad.

And, to those wondering, no, Sally did not go.

She had every reason too, Packie invited her.

But Sally is a very shy girl, and didn't want to attend what sounded like it was gonna be a party, so she spent it with Franklin and Lamar. Despite the two bickering and arguing the entire time, and she just ended up watching TV the whole time to tune them out.

PS, if it ever becomes unclear sometimes, Lamar DOSE care about Sally as like a sister, but he's often too _cool_ to admit it. Partially around his friends ( _he's childish that way)_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly was unexpectedly invited to Trevor's trailer. And she secretly brought a tranquilizer, case he tries anything _funny_.

"What's this about Trevor?" Carly asked nervously.

But for one of the few times, Trevor was actually being nice to her today.

"To be honest.. With Pinkie assumed dead, and Patricia back home.. I'm.. Kinda lonely" Trevor admitted.

"... That's all?.. Your not gonna threaten me?" Carly asked in serprise.

"Oh come on, it's thanksgiving" Trevor insisted.

"... Alright.. But don't try anything" Carly said, lowering her guard a bit.


	36. Chapter 36

After an awkward diner between Carly and Trevor, suddenly Trevor heard on his front door.

"Excuse me for a second" Trevor told Carly, and approached his front door.

But as soon as Trevor opened the door, suddenly he was violently tackled, Trevor fell onto the ground, hitting the back of his head against a wall along the way. The attack held him down, holding what seemed to be a large knife.

"Hello Trevor" came a familiar voice.

"... Pinkie!?" Trevor cried.

"But yo-"

"I survived, Wei Chang's men really need to work on their aim" Pinkie replied.

"Great!.. Now stop pointing that knife at me" Trevor said, a bit nervous actually.

"NO!.. Carly was right about you!.. BACKSTABBING BASTARD!" Pinkie screamed angrily.

"What are you talking about!?" Trevor cried.

"North Yankton!.. You left me in North Yankton!.. I thought you were my friend, Trevor!.. AND YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Pinkie screamed, kinda _losing it_ wait now.

"I -It wasn't like that!" Trevor cried.

"FUCK YOU!" Pinkie screamed, menacingly raising the knife in both hands, seconds away from stabbing him though the brain, but suddenly Pinkie is struck by a tranquilizer dart, and falls over, unconscious.

"You owe me" Carly said, holding the tranquilizer gun she brought.

"Do you have to bring that _everywhere_!?" Trevor cried.

"Not everywhere, only around you" Carly replied.

"But anyway.. I never thought she'd go 'this' far" Carly said, gently handcuffing the unconscious Pinkie to the table. It is noticed that Pinkie actually has a small tattoo of the word " _Yolo"_ on the right side of her neck, witch Carly didn't notice before, even though it was _always_ there, but Carly doesn't say anything about it, it didn't seem too important of a question.

"What!? You KNEW Pinkie was in Shady Shores!?" Trevor cried.

"Sure, she's been staying at Cletus's house" Carly replied.

"Oh.. Of COARSE she is" Trevor groaned.

"What do you me-"

"Oh please, everyone knows he's in love with Pinkie" Trevor said.

"Really... That's kinda cute actually" Carly admitted.

"Maybe to _you_ " Trevor groaned.

"Dose Pinkie know about this?" Carly asked.

"No.. She's kinda naive.. And I for one, hope it STAYS that way" Trevor replied.

"Oh come on Trevor.. Don't treat this like me and Johnny.. Cletus one of the nicest guys ever" Carly replied.

"Don't care" Trevor groaned.

"Oh come on, she ALREADY tried to kill you.. Don't give her MORE reasons too" Carly replied.

"Whatever.. Just watch her.. I need to take a walk" Trevbvor said, leaving the trailer. Taking his machete with him for some reason. _(and no, he's not going after Cletus, he really IS just going for a walk)._


	37. Chapter 37

After a few hours, Pinkie awoken. Finding herself still tied to the table.

"Welcome back" Carly's voice said, Pinkie sees her sitting on Trevor's unmade bed.

"Carly!.. You gotta get me outta here, before Trevor gets back!" Pinkie cried, remembering most of what happened.

"Sorry Pinkie.. But I'm actually on Trevor's side for once." Carly admitted.

"WHAT!?.. But Carly! He betrayed me!" Pinkie cried angrily.

"No he didn't.. From what he told me, Trevor didn't actually MEAN to do it." Carly admitted.

"Bu-"

"Look kid. I know your angry.. I would be too.. But I'm telling the truth about this." Carly told.

Pinkie doesn't reply, just becomes quite.

"... Wei Chang is dead. You should know that." Carly said, after a silence.

Pinkie still doesn't reply, probably trying to take it all in.

"Anyway.. I thought maybe you'd like to hang with me, forget about Trevor for a bit.. I invited Packie's friend Connor, promised to show him around the Shady Shores forest" Carly insisted.

"I.. Alright.. Sure" Pinkie said.

"Great" Carly said, releasing the handcuff from Pinkie's hand.

"Thanks" Pinkie quietly said, rubbing her hand, witch had a bit of a mark from the handcuffs.

"Oh, and.. You dropped this" Carly said, handing Pinkie her basic Revolver.

"Is there somewhere I can shower first?" Pinkie asked.

"Afried not.. But there might be a lake" Carly said.

"That'll work" Pinkie replied.


	38. Chapter 38

Carly and Connor told Johnny told bringing Pinkie to the lake near the forest.

"Alright.. But you should take my M16.. I know you both have AP Pistols.. But.. Just in case" Johnny said, offering over the said gun.

"I'll take it.. I'm better from long range" Connor said, taking Johnny's gun.

"Alright.. Be safe you guys.. That goes to you as well Pinkie" Johnny said.

"I'll try" Pinkie replied, checking her ammo.

* * *

LATER:

"Ahh, that feels better" Pinkie said, drying herself off.

"Good.. We can change in there" Carly said.

"But that's an out house" Pinkie chuckled.

"It'll be okay, just ignore the smell" Carly replied, also chuckling.

"Alright, I'll go first" Pinkie said, going in there to change back into her clothes.

* * *

On there way back, Pinkie heard some suspicious noises and got a bit separated from the others as she went to investigate.

Once there, Pinkie saw what appeared to the remains of a deceased jogger. Either a cougar got him. Or.. Cannibals.

"What the fu-"

Suddenly Pinkie gets whacked in the back of the head, and everything went black.

* * *

 _"Wake up.. WAKE! Up!"_

Pinkie slowly awoke, only to find a Black Beretta Pistol held at her by a figure in front of her.

"Elwood!?.. Your alive!?" Pinkie cried, seeing Elwood still wearing his sweat pants, and sweater from when we last saw him. Except he's also wearing body armor over the sweater.

"Ohh, I'm MORE than alive!.. I'm an Altruist!.. Aren't I boys?" Elwood said to the half naked people also surrounding her.

"In fact.. He's our leader" One of them added.

Pinkie was too confused and somewhat terrified to Elwood and his _friends_.

"Anyway.. You KNOW what I want Pinkie.. So where is he?.. Where's Trevor?" Elwood demanded.

Pinkie remained quite.

She WANTED to tell them after what happened in North Yankton.

But she just didn't have it in her to be a rat.

"Look sweetie.. Just tell us were he is, and we WILL let you go.. I promise you that" Elwood said, trying the _gentle_ approach, cause she obviously won't responde too threats.

Pinkie still didn't reply.

"But.. If you DON'T talk.. We keep you as leverage.. Were.. I can't exactly promise your _safety_.. Your actually really hot now that I look at you.. And these boys get kinda _lonely_ out here" Elwood said.

Pinkie still didn't reply. Eventually Elwood loses his patience and gets angry at her.

"Well, you had your chance.. Take her boys" Elwood tells the Altruists. And two of the Altruists force Pinkie up.

"PS, I get first dibs on her" Elwood said pervertedly.

"Not with a thousand condoms Elwood" Pinkie insulted.

Elwood just laughed it off.

"You don't have a cho-"

Suddenly Elwood gets shot in the arm, and the Altruists drop Pinkie in the shock of it.

"Back off!" Connor shouted, holding Johnny's M16.

"What are you all standing around for!.. SHOOT THAT GU-"

Elwood gets himself interrupted when Pinkie kicks him hard in the stomach, knocking him back a bit. Pinkie took the distraction to run towards Connor

And all the Altruists shoot at Pinkie, missing her by inches.

Connor shoot back, killing at least two of them, and giving Pinkie some support fire.

"Come on!" Carly said, grabbing Pinkie, and three ran as far away from the Altruists as possible.

* * *

"What the fuck was that about!?" Carly cried.

"Elwood.. He.. He.. He's alive.. And worse yet, he's leading the fucking Altruists" Pinkie said, catching her breath.

"How did that happen!?" Connor cried.

"I'm not su-"

Suddenly there were more gun fire.

"God DAMN IT!" Pinkie shouted angrily.

"Guess that means we should keep moving!" Carly said, shooting her AP Pistol at one of them, despite him being in too good of cover.

"You don't say" Pinkie said sarcastically, pulling out her revolver.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. Just run!" Carly replied, somewhat annoyed by Pinkie's sarcasm.


	39. Chapter 39

**You probably think this is a crossover with Rose's story** **Chaotic World.. Well that one takes place during this. But it is NOT the same story.. Things turn out a lot differently in mine, except for minor things like Carly killing the OLD Altruist leader.. And anyway, Elwood isn't killed off till MUCH later.. He's a pretty big character in this one..**

* * *

The three of them continued running.

At one point, Carly and Connor fall off a hill, in the original version Connor dies, but here he survives, but still needs to be taken to a hospital _(I guess you can compare this to Pinkie.. Except Connor isn't assumed dead, everyone knows he's alive)._ Either way, he's still absent for most of the scenes from _ALWAYS A WAR ON SOMETHING_.

Two Altruists caught up to them, Carly grabbed the M16 while Connor was unconscious, and shot them both dead. The area seeming clear for the moment.

"Hang on bud" Carly told Connor's unconscious body, piggybacking him to the nearby hospital. Showing that's she's a lot stronger than she looks.

 _'Pinkie, I hope your okay'_ Carly thought, remembering she got seperated from her, and texted her about being at the hospital, Connor is badly hurt.

* * *

Pinkie continued trying to run her way back, but for the second time she was hit over the head. And 4 Alturists surrounded her. But the rest seemed to be gone. They were the only ones left.

"Your wasting your time! Trevor and I aren't friends no more" Pinkie told them.

"Oh, that's Elwood's deal.. We don't care about that anymore" The one in front of her said, holding an AK47 at her.

"That why are yo-"

"Not really many girls out here" He said.

"What do you mean.. _(thinks about it_ ) Oh GOD!" Pinkie cried, trying to run off, but the held her down.

"She's a fighter.. Better hurry this up" Another of the Altruists said, as the prepared to rape the poor girl.

Pinkie continued trying to break free, but suddenly the main one held a knife at her face.

"Calm down or I'll LITERARY cut out one of your pretty eyes" the guy threatened.

Pinkie head butted him, causing his nose to start bleeding and he stood back up, swearing angrily in pain.

"Your pay for that" The guy said, picking back up his shotgun, and aimed for her leg. But suddenly, out of completely nowhere, a machete edge appeared though the guys chest, as an unshown person him from behind, rather graphically.

he Machete ripped back out of him, and the guy fell dead, Trevor was revealed when the body fell down.

"T -Trevor!?" Pinkie cried.

"Shit! IT'S HIM!" One of the altruists cried, and pointed AP pistol at Trevor, only for Trevor chop the man's hand off, causing him to scream in pain, least till Trevor swung the Machete again, slitting the throat of the same guy.

The remaining two shot at Trevor, Trevor used the still barely alive Altruist as a human shield.

Pinkie grabbed the dropped AP pistol and killed one of them, causing the last one to point his Pistol at her, but Trevor grabbed him, smashing his face into a tree, and throwing him down.

As the Altruist was recovering his blurry vision, Trevor stomped violently on his face and literary began beating him to death, in a.. Pretty frightening scene actually.

"FUCKING PUNKS!" Trevor screamed.

Pinkie, deeply shaken from what they were about to do to her, picked herself up, wiping away a quick tear.

"I should of guessed Carly would bring you guys into the fo-"

"Not NOW Trevor" Pinkie said in a shaky voice, as she started leaving.

"I'm sorry.. Sorry" Trevor said.

"W -Whatever" Pinkie groaned.

"But tell me, you forgive me yet?.. I saved you?" Trevor asked.

"It's a start.. But seriously.. I just want to be alone, okay" Pinkie said, before she left. Probably returning back to Cletus. She needs a friend wait now. And trevor wouldn't be _good enough._

Trevor decided to text Carly about this.

* * *

 **Part of me wishes Rose put her new chapter after this one.. But oh well**


	40. Chapter 40

Carly is seen hugging Pinkie tightly after hearing what happened. She was worried enough about Connor, but now Pinkie was possible scarred for life.

Being nearly rapped tends to have that effect.

"What a GREAT thanksgiving this turned out to be" Connor said sarcastically.

"Well, it's the _Grand Theft Auto_ universe, why should we be surprised that things went bad" Carly said, just as sarcastically, still hugging Pinkie.

"True enough.. Let's hope it's going better for them in Liberty City" Connor replied.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

* * *

"FUCK OFF PIGS! ALL WE DID WAS ROB A FEW JEWELS!" Cried a masked gunman, with a deep voiced man,with a Irish accent.

But the cops didn't care, and continued shooting at him.

The masked man shot back at them, revealing to have a pump action shotgun.

Before long a car pulled up.

"What the fuck took you so long Niko!?" The man cried to the driver.

"Forget it.. Just get in Gordon" Niko ordered.

"Fine. Fine" Gordon groaned, snd got in.

* * *

AFTER ESCAPING THE COPS:

Gordon Sergeant and Niko Bellic were both unmasked now, Gordon was examining the Jewels he stole.

"Was it worth it?" Niko asked.

"I fuckin hope so.. That bookmaker depts are only getting WORSE!" Gordon replied.

"Mind if I have one.. I can give it to Dash, her birthday is approaching" Niko insisted.

"Hmm... That depends.. Will you send me a photo of her boobs?" Gordon insisted.

"Fuck no.. Just give the fuckin Jewel!" Niko said sternly.

"Oh come on!.. Just ONE picture!" Gordon insisted.

"Hmmm... You know Gordo.. You should have a hospital check on that knife wound" Niko insisted.

"But I don't have knife wou-

Suddenly Niko stabs a knife into Gordon, and than radios that Gordon has had an "accident".

"Fuck you's!" Gordon growled.

* * *

LATER, OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL:

Niko, after the doctors treated Gordon, returned to his car.

'Well.. With all the mention of Dash.. Perhaps I should check on her' Niko thought to himself.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

"You made it!" Dash cried, hugging Niko.

"What happened to your leg, boyo?" Packie asked Gordon, seeing his leg bandaged up.

"He slipped and fell... (eyes Gordon) Right?" Niko replied.

" Yes.. I slipped and fell.. Down the stairs" Gordon said nervously.

"Yes, now he knows what stairs are capable of doing when you don't treat them with respect" Niko joked.

"Yeah... ( _under breath_ ) They sucker punch you when your eyes are closed" Gordon replied.

"Say.. Um.. How's Roman sense... That day?" Dash asked.

"He's fine.. He's been though worse" Niko insisted.

"You sure.. He seemed pretty shaken up" Dash replied.

"He'll be fine.. He seen plenty of people get shot" Niko insisted

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" Packie and Gordon both asked.

"Well.. A few days ago, I decided to spend some time with Niko's cousin, he seemed like a nice guy.. And he was.. But he still has that gambling addiction" Dash told them.

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:_

 _"You owe me money Bellic!" Cried Steve Erics, a small time gangster, who was holding a double barrel shotgun._

 _Dash came into room, unaware of the "guest"._

 _"Roman, are you oka- Wow!"_

 _"(pointing the gun) Fuck off you tit-less bitch!" Steve threatened._

 _"Look.. Just calm down Mr Erics, I'll get you the mon-_

 _Steve whipped the gun into Roman's stomach, very hard, enough to make Roman fall onto the floor._

 _"Hey!.. Leave him alone!" Dash said angrily._

 _"Stay out of this lady.. Your friend here owes me a LOT of money!" Steve said, just as angrily._

 _"Christ Roman.. Didn't Niko talk about your gambling!" Dash cried._

 _"I can't help it" Roman admitted._

 _Steve suddenly aimed the gun at Roman's head._

 _"Well.. Now you die for i-_

 _But suddenly there was a loud bang and a bullet went though Steve's head, from behind, and he fell down dead, as blood sprayed against a nearby wall._

 _"There.. Problem salved" Dash chuckled, as she put her Browning Pistol back into it's holster after having fired it._

 _"SALVED!?.. YOU KILLED HIM!" Roman cried angrily._

 _"I'm sorr-_

 _"I'm a witness to murder!" Cried a paranoid Roman._

 _"No silly.. Your a witness to self defense" Dash chuckled._

 _"This is funny to you!?.. God, you ARE like Niko!.. A cold killer!" Roman cried, though he didn't REALLY mean it, it was just heat of the moment._

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Sense Packie didn't have any spare rooms, sense Gordon took one. Niko decided to let Dash spend the night at Roman's house.

Roman and Mallory obviously wouldn't mind, they adore Dash.

* * *

"Listen sweetie.. I owe you an apology.. You saved my life from Steve Erics, and... I guess I kinda insulted you for it" Roman admitted.

"It's okay.. I know you didn't mean it Roman, you were just scared" Dash replied.

"But least it's over" she added.

But at that exact moment, a van pulled up, one of them angrily screamed out that they killed Steve, before firing an Uzi at them.

Roman tackled Dash down to the ground, saving her life.

"Or not" Dash said sarcastically.

The van started driving back to them, but suddenly Niko took out the double barrel that they kept from the dead Steve Erics, killing the driver because of his skilled aim.

The driver dies and caused the van the crash into a pole, giving Dash and Roman enough time to run into cover as the other 3 members got out, shooting Uzi's at the three of them.

Dash took out her Browning Pistol and fired at them, killing one of them, but the other two shoot back at her, one of them hitting her in the stomach, much to Niko's anger. And he threw a grenade under the van, blowing up the van, and killing both enemies in the explosion.

"Fuck you!" Niko cried, flipping the dead bodies the middle finger before running over to Dash, only to find out, to his relief, it was only a flesh wound, Dash will be fine.

Niko gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going over inside, to get a phone.

* * *

"Uh, Packie.. We have a bit of a problem" Niko said into the phone.

 _Packie: What now?.. I'm tired._

"Remember Steve Erics?" Niko asked.

 _Packie: Sure.. Some wannabe Gangster who "got his"._

"Yes, him... But thing is.. Turns out he's 'connected'.. And they tired to kill Dash.. We got them, but I have a feeling it's not over" Niko him.

 _Packie: Hmm.. Well don't worry, we've been in this before.. We can handle some wannabe's._

* * *

 **Yes, this is somewhat gonna be a retelling of ALWAYS A WAR ON SOMETHING/I'M STILL ALIVE.. But with a few changes.. A bit of an alternate version..**


	41. Chapter 41

**This repeats the first from ALWAYS A WAR ON SOMETHING.. Except Michael's dialogue is changed..**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER:

* * *

LIBERTY CITY HOSPITAL:

A doctor finished wrapping up Dash's wound.

"Dash.. I'm so sorry.. This is ALL my fault!" Roman said sadly.

"Hey.. I'm the one who shot Steve Erics, so it's on BOTH of us" Dash insisted.

"How the fuck did they even know it was you?" Gordon asked.

"Hell if I know" Dash admitted.

"It doesn't matter anyway.. We need to put an end to this.. Take them ALL out" Niko said.

"Shit.. If only Michael Keane was here.. He'd LOVE this shit" Gordon said sadly.

"Yeah.. Poor bastard.. If only I was nicer to him" Packie said, also sad from the memory.

"Guys.. This isn't the time.. If we're gonna take out an entire Mob group.. We are gonna need some sort of backup" Niko told them.

"Hmm.. I think I may know someone" Packie replied.

* * *

LOS SANTOS FOREST:

Michael Townley is seen angrily pointing an Desert Eagle at 4 unarmed Alturist cult member, while wearing his classic blue suit.

Frankyln Clinton and Adam Harvey stood behind him as backup, both holding Combat shotguns. Franklyn was wearing black jeans and a grey tank top, and a backwards backwards hat.

Adam wearing a white t-shirt with "I heart Los Santos" spelled on it, and black jeans.

"You sick.. Sick son's of a bitches.. It's bad enough you tired killing Carly, But now there was that thing with Pinkie.. The only decent person I know from this fucked up desert.. Plus you put Connor in the hospital, a really good friend of mine" Michael cried angrily.

"Hey, Carly killed dozens of our men within a few weeks, including our old leader, the whore needs to di-"

Before the man finished, Michael, having heard enough suddenly fired off the Desert Eagle, blowing a hole where's the guys left eye use to be, and instantly killing him.

Two other Alturist members reached for their pistols, only for Franklyn and Adam to both shoot them down, coarse Franklyn has perfect aim and shot him wait in the face. But Adam's aim although good now, still isn't PERFECT, only hitting his target in the stomach.

The last one tired running back into the forest, but Michael shot him wait into the heart, killing him.

"Fuck yeah! That's for Connor!" Michael cried, before finishing off the one Adam shot, cause he was still sightly alive.. Ironically, this was probably doing the guy a favour, he was probably suffering.

"Yo, homey, we should get outta here, before more of em dude's show up" Franklyn insisted.

"Good thinking Frank.. Come on, the car is over here" Michael replied.


	42. Chapter 42

LATER AT MICAHEL'S MANSION:

Michael, still not "satisfied", was seen on the roof, pointing a military sniper rifle, at the forest.

 _'come on you Altruist bastards'_ Michael thought, as he waited one of the Altruist members to come into his sights, so Michael can shoot it like a dog.

But unfortunately for him, before he could, Jimmy called to him, saying the phone was him.

"Can't it wait?" Michael groaned.

"It's your old pal Packie McReary" Jimmy told.

"McReary?.. ( _gets more excited_ ) Hold the phone, I'm coming" Michael said, coming over to the phone, a bit quickly.

"Hey Packie... I'm so sorry about Connor" Michael said sadly.

 _Packie: He'll live, it's okay. Carly said he's even making jokes about it._

"Still though.. I made sure those cocksuckers suffered.. In fact.. I plan on blowing up the whole damn village" Michael said.

 _Packie: That will have to wait.. We have a BIGGER problem.. Remember Dash Lucia?_

"Yeah.. Sweet, sweet, kid.. Reminds me of Amanda.. Before she became all angry, and bitchy" Michael said, laughing a bit.

 _Amanda: (from other room) Fuck you two Michael!_

Packie: Yeah.. Well... She shot someone called Steve Erics to save Niko's cousin Roman, who was gonna be killed by Steve.. But problem is.. Steve ended up being a member of a mob... They want us dead.. A whole fuckin ARMY of them, want us dead.. And we need to take them out, ALL of them... We need your ENTIRE crew.. What do you say?

"I say, let's do it!.. I'll even text Trevor, we're need him" Michael replied.

* * *

LOS SANTOS HIGHWAY:

Trevor is seen lifting up an random man over his head, preparing to toss him down a cliff.

"I wish we had more time to delve into the implication of your bigotry!" Trevor cried, before throwing him off the cliff, to his death.

After doing so, Trevor recieved a text from Michael telling him, they need to go to Liberty City.

* * *

Carly came to meet Michael at the front door.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Michael asked, holding his luggages.

"Yes.. Johnny's waiting the van" Carly said.

Amanda came into the view, as expected, insulting Carly for no apparent reason.

"Amanda, I'm so glad your done washing the dishes, so that you can contribute to this conversation" Michael said sarcastically.

"I didn't wash the dishes" Amanda said.

"Really?.. Than I'm confused" Michael said sarcastically.


	43. Chapter 43

**Please Read chapter's 3 of Chaotic World by Rose.. The only chapter that FITS with this story.. And I DO like she has Pink and Cletus finally get** **together**

* * *

 _Pinkie is seen packing her luggage._

 _"You sure you wanna go?" Cletus asked._

 _"Yes.. Elwood and gang may still be looking for me, It's a safe bet to be away for a bit" Pinkie responded._

 _"Well, how you gonna get th-"_

 _Before Cletus finished, Trevor literary crashed his Bodhi into Cletus's house._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Cletus cried._

 _"Aboard the Trevor Phillips express" Trevor said happily._

 _"Fuck Trevor, couldn't you knock, like a normal person?" Pinkie groaned._

 _"Whatever.. Just get in Pinkie.. You still work for me, remember?" Trevor asked._

 _"(sighs) fine, but don't expect us to be friends again" Pinkie groaned._

 _"Sure, sure" Trevor said understanding why she feels that way, secretly holding his anger at Cletus for... Trevor reasons, I guess._

* * *

LIBERTY CITY:

"I should of guessed" Pinkie said, seeing Trevor has rented a dark red pickup truck.

"Oh shut up and help me fuel up" Trevor said, the two at a gas station now.

Suddenly, a creepy looking man hopped over to him. Making Pinkie nervous, and hid behind Trevor.

"Hey Mr.. I don't think I've seen you before.. Are you knew here?" The stranger asked.

"You can say that.. But who are you suppose to be?" Trevor asked.

"I'm Eddie.. Eddie Low" The man said.

"Well, hello Eddie.. I'm Trevor Phillips" Trevor replied, smiling to him, he had no reason to hate or threaten this guy, he seemed friendly.

"I like your accent.. Never heard that accent.. And I hear a LOT of accents.. You know that you can hear accents when people scream? I can tell what borough people are from just by hearing them scream. I've heard enough Alderney accents tonight. "Oh God, oh God." Ahuh! I want to hear some nice rounded Algonquin voices. "Please stop, please stop!" Do... do you see? That?" Eddie explained.

Understandably, this caused Trevor's smile to drop.

"Your a very creepy guy, Eddie.. And I'm pretty creepy myself so I think I know what I'm talking about" Trevor told him.

"I'm sorry Trevor.. Just trying to be friendly.. Mind getting me a drink over there?" Eddie asked, pointing at a nearby soda machine.

"Only if you promise to leave me alone" Trevor replied, no longer so comfortable around this guy.

"Sure" Eddie promised.

Trevor went to get the drink for him, but when he turned back around Eddie had suddenly turned violent, and attempted to stab Trevor, but Trevor dodged him and threw the can, hitting Eddie in the face.

Trevor burst up and suddenly took out his OWN knife.

"Shouldn't play with knives, Eddie" Trevor mocked.

Eddie attempted to stab Trevor, but Trevor quickly dodged it, and punched Eddie in the face, and then, before Eddie could react, Trevor stabbed him though the top of his head, brutally killing Eddie, and than tossing the body into the river that Eddie tossed his bag into.

"Done, and done" Trevor said, picking up Eddie's knife, sense his original one was still stuck in Eddie's brain.

Pinkie came out from hiding.

"That turned south SO fast" Pinkie said, a bit shaken.

"Tell me about it" Trevor replied.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING, AT THE MCREARY HOUSE:

"I have to know.. What REALLY happened to Gordon's leg?" Carly privately asked Niko.

"He started asking perverted questions about my girlfriend, Dash.. So I stabbed him in the leg, and concluded he fell down a bunch of stairs" Niko admitted.

"Wow.. That's... FUCKIN HILARIOUS!" Carly laughed.

"Yeah.. He's still bitching about too" Niko laughed, causing Carly to give him a fist bump.

"Alright.. Gather round everyone" Gerry's voice suddenly said from the other room.

"Come on Carly" Niko told her, as they went into the room, with the rest of the "army". It's seen that, Frankyln has grown tired of his combat shotgun, and switched to an Uzi. And Johnny has the same M16 rifle, he used in _Niko/Johnny series._

"Alright.. So I got Michael's friend Lester Crest to do a background check on this new threat of ours.. Turns out Steve Erics wasn't the leader after all.. But in fact the leaders SON.. Not only that. But taking them out may be harder than we expected.. These guys are _Trained killers."_ Gerry explained.

"Please.. That's what they use to say about the Angles of Death.. But they didn't exactly last too long" Johnny laughed.

"Who's the REAL leader?.. Who are we looking for?" Michael asked.

Gerry put up a picture of a white skinned man, with blond hair, and a blonde goatee.

"This guy.. David Erics.. He's dangerous.. And he wants us DEAD" Gerry said.

"Hey.. To KNOW me, is to want me dead" Trevor laughed.

"I could vouch for that" Michael and Carly both said to themselves.

Franklyn quietly shushed them.

"Lester says we can find David in small abandoned building, down in Stab City.. But we have to leave wait away" Gerry said.

"Than enough talk.. ( _stands up_ ) Let's get fuckin going!" Packie cried.

"Can we at least stop for lunch first?" Adam asked.

"No time. Just make a sandwich or something.. These assholes have already shot Dashie.. Next time will only be worse.. The sooner we take them out, the better" Packie replied, pointing at Dash's wound.

* * *

ON THE HIGHWAY:

They are all decided into cars, and Johnny and Franklyn on their bikes, having a playful race along the way.

Carly and Dash are seen in the back of Michael's car, Packie in the front passenger seat.

"Is it true you were shot?" Carly asked.

"Yes.. But only a flesh woun-

"Quick! There they are!" Packie cried, pointing at a car, and radios to everyone that he spotted one of the cars.

"Come on Mikey! Get after them!" Packie cried.

"Right" Michael cried, and speeded after the car.

"Everyone ready!?.. Cause I got just the thing to MAKE you ready!" Packie cried. And with that, he hooked his iPod into the car and the beginning lyrics of _ACDC - ROCK OR BUST_ began loudly playing.

"WHOA!... ( _shaking his his pistol back and forth as to dance to the song_ ). Let's go do some damage!" Packie cried excitedly.

"Yeah!.. We are WINGED FURY!" Michael cried, obviously showing that the song is working for him.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

"Here we are.. This is the house your friend Lester spoke of" Gerry told Michael.

"Great.. So what's the plan?" Michael asked him.

"We take them by surprise.. Johnny Klebitz.. This is where YOU come in" Gerry replied.

"Me?.. Why me?" Johnny asked.

"Because you used one of these before.. The rest of us haven't" Gerry said, giving Johnny the same type of Grenade Launcher, that Billy Grey gave him to destroy an Angles of House clubhouse, in the mission _Action/Reaction._

"Blow up the fuckin roof Klebitz!" Gerry ordered.

"Yeah!.. Do it you fuckin wussy!" Trevor yelled.

"Okay, okay.. Just give me a second" Johnny demanded.

Everyone remained quite for the moment, even Trevor.

Without much trouble, Johnny shot a grenade into one of the windows from to the second floor, causing an explosion.

"Happy Chinese New Year, you fuckers!" Packie cried, as several of them cheered, particularly Packie himself.

Soon after, enemies started running outside, and the battle began.

Carly tossed Johnny his personal M16 rifle as everyone began shooting at them. Coarse M16's can only shoot three bullets at a time, but Johnny actually likes that about them, it helps with his accuracy.

Most of the enemies had AK47's and Uzi's. A few even had duel Uzi's.

Gordon's double barrel shotgun isn't meant for far range, only close range, so he is seen using duel pistol, and hitting at least two enemies that hadn't found fast enough cover.

Michael is the only one using UPGRADES on his gun. His Carbine rifle is upgraded to have a scoop and sliencer, and he shot one of the enemies as it peaked from it's cover, and blood sprayed over the wall, as it fell down lifelessly and with a hole though it's head.

Niko, seeing that most of the enemies where in too good of cover, threw a grenade, killing a good many of them. Gerry and Franklyn, who were both near Niko. Quickly started killing the ones that where flown into the open by the blast, and where getting back up.

Packie, seeing that everything was going perfectly so far, told everyone to provide cover fire for Johnny and him, as they ran towards the house.

* * *

"Alright Johnny.. David should be upstairs.. Everyone else will provide a good enough distraction, so getting there shouldn't be a problem" Packie told Johnny.

"Sure.. But why bring me, how do you even know you can trust me?" Johnny asked.

"You got a good look to ya.. And I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie insisted.

"If you say so" Johnny said.

"I DO say so.. I just did.. Now come on" Packie said, opening the door, but was nearly shot in the head, dodging it at the last second.

"Shit! That was close!" Packie cried.

"No shit" Johnny said, tossing grenade, and killing a good many of them, and than he and Packie started picking off the remainders.

"Davy, Davy, play nice now!" Packie said, while shooting at the same time, and hitting at least three enamies before the small click like sound was heard from his gun, meaning he's out of bullets.

"Hang on" Packie told Johnny as he started reloading his AK47.

Most of the enemies inside had AK47's themselves, so there was a small bit of irony.

Johnny managed to kill most of them. And Packie shoot down the last two.

"Alright.. We're clear.. Now let's hurry up and get upstairs" Packie said as Johnny was seen reloading.

* * *

Packie and Johnny reached the stairs, and were just outside the door.

 _QUEEN - ONE VISION_ is heard playing from a radio up there.

"You ready bro?" Packie whispered to Johnny. Johnny nodded and readied his gun.

Suddenly Packie burst down the door, catching the man inside off guard, and Packie fired a total of 7 bullet holes into the guys chest, killing him.

Packie went over to ID the man.

"Fuck!.. It's not him!" Packie cried rather angrily.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Of coarse I'm fuckin sure!.. Look at him.. He's black for god sakes!" Packie cried.

Packie radioed the others, saying "Guys! He's not fuckin here! Over!"

 _Michael: That will have to wait old friend!.. These assholes have got reinforcements!.. Get down here McReary!_

"Goddamn it.. Alright, alright, I'm coming" Packie said, before putting away the radio.

"Johnny.. You cover us from up here.. I even see an RPG over by the corner" Packie told Johnny.

"You got it man" Johnny said, taking cover at the window as Packie ran downstairs to rejoin with the others.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

DAVID's POV:

50 of my men!

Those pricks killed 50 of my fuckin men!

First they take my fuckin son, and now THIS!

Those murdering pricks must die!.. But how.. But first I need to think of a plan.

For now. It's just and my driver. But I never really cared for, would of killed him myself, if he wasn't so useful.

But suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when the car suddenly stopped.

"Driver? What the fuck? Why have we fuckin stopped?" I demanded.

"Hang on.. There's naked creeps blocking the road, I'll go scare them off" The driver said, taking out his AP Pistol and going away from where I can see him.

But suddenly there was shotgun blast, and before I could react, the car was surrounded and I was pulled out by the before mentioned naked creeps, and they prepared to shoot me.

Wait a minute.. I heard of these guys.. The Altruists Cult.

What the fuck are fuckin Altruists doing in a crap hole like Liberty city.. Only seemed to be four of them, but still, the question still remains. And so I found myself asking this question out loud.

"Our leader, Elwood O'Neil sent us here.. He suspects to find Trevor T. Phillips to be here" The lead one explained, the only one still wearing clothes.

"Wait a minute.. I think I know him" I said, suddenly having an idea cross my head.

* * *

HALF A WEEK LATER: (Normal POV)

"God.. I can't fuckin believe this.. Lester was ambushed in his own fuckin house" Michael cried angrily.

"Look on the bright side, least it wasn't too serious" Carly insisted.

"Yeah, well.. I'm a little on edge.. First Lester is assaulted, and than you are ambushed by Alturists.. How did they find us!?" Michael cried.

"Maybe they followed her from the airport" Packie insisted.

"He's right.. Crazier things have happened.. Either way, I'm sure they were alone" Dash insisted.

But out of nowhere, suddenly came a violent rain of bullets, one of the bullets hitting Dash wait in the shoulder.

"Christ! How many times do I have to get shot!" Dash cried out, a bit jokingly.

But despite Dash trying to joke about the matter, Packie was clearly pissed now, and looked outside, seeing two Alturist members shooting Carbine rifles at them. Packie took out his Colt Pistol, killing one, and injuring the other, but doing so purposely.

* * *

Packie, having finally snapped, started violently kicking the Alturist in his bullet wound, demanding answers on how he and his group where found so quickly.

"Okay.. Okay.. We were tipped off by David Erics. He said he'd help us" The man revealed.

"God.. I should of fuckin known!" Carly cried.

"Haha.. He will kill all of yo-

But before the Alturist finished, Packie had suddenly fired his Colt Pistol though the man's brain, killing him.

"Enough of that" Packie said, in a disturbingly calm tone.


	44. Chapter 44

Niko was treating Dash's wound, saying "Man.. You are one lucky kid.. This is twice that the bullet took only flesh".

"Well.. It still hurts" Dash groaned.

"Yeah.. Not much I can do about THAT" Niko admitted.

Suddenly Carly came in.

"Guys.. Turns out we are going back to Los Santos, Packie and I will explain on the way" She told them.

"L -Los Santos?" Dash asked nervously. Being probably the only one NOT excited about visiting there, it's where her dad lives. The dad that tried to molest her as a little girl, and frankly she's very scared of him, even now. Dash has had close to NO childhood.

"What's wrong Lucia?" Carly asked.

"I -I don't think I should go" Dash insisted.

"Why.. The injury?.. I seen you toughen though MUCH worse" Gordon insisted.

"No. It's.. Something else" Dash replied.

Sally knew where she was going with this, and comforted her.

"We need you Dash.. And I'm sure _he_ won't be there" Sally told her.

"(sighs) Okay, fine" Dash reluctantly replied.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Carly asked.

"I'll tell you later" Sally whispered to her.

* * *

LOS SANTOS AIRPORT:

* * *

Everyone was getting off the plane, and entering the Los Santos airport.

Dash was very quite the whole time, barely saying anything.

Packie and Niko both knew it was about the business with her father. Packie told Carly not to say anything about it. But Carly must not of heard him, as that's exactly what she did anyway, telling Dash " _If he's here... And he tries anything... You have my word that the sick bastard will die slowly and painfully"._

Dash was unsure how to react to this. She dose want to suffer for what he did. But seeing him _dead_ would be too much for her.

Killing Tony, the man that killed Dash's mom _,_ and robbed Packie's mom, didn't exactly give the satisfaction Dash expected it to. It only made her feel that emptiness Niko said he felt after killing Darko. Niko said it made him realize " _I'm not so different after all"._ And Tony's death finally made her realize what he truly meant.

But at least Tony is gone.

* * *

LOS SANTOS FOREST/2 DAYS LATER:

* * *

PACKIE'S POV:

Another shootout. We are trapped in ANOTHER fuckin shootout.

These guys were obviously some of David's more trained men, they all had huge MG guns, and had some of the craziest aim I've seen.

I managed to kill a few, but the rest were in too good of cover, even for Niko's grenades and Johnny's RPG.

And above all else. Where the hell was Michael!? It's not like him to be gone for so long, especially without telling us where he was going.

He told Carly. But ONLY Carly. Not anybody else..

Not even _me_.

He tells "everything" to me.

But Carly said it's family related, so it makes sense why he wouldn't tell me. Not really my business.

He better be back soon though. Cause Niko is right. We need EVERYONE in this.. These men aren't screwing around, it's getting even MORE dangerous than usual.

* * *

Packie continued shooting at the enemies, they were in too good of cover to actually hit, it was more of a scare tactic in a way.

They fired back at him, badly damaging the tree Packie was hiding behind, he had a moment of fear, but it passed, this wasn't the time for _fear._

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH DAVID ERICS!" One of the enemies shouted from off view, as the rain of bullets continued.

"What!? I didn't quite catch that! Too many noises!" Packie cried sarcastically, while running over to better cover. A large bolder that Gordon was also behind.

"Sure it's a good idea to be taunting them?" Gordon asked.

"What more can they do.. They already have us trapped here" Packie replied while reloading his AK47.

"What the hell do we do now!?" Trevor cried while shooting his combat shotgun at them from behind a fallen tree.

"Stay calm Phillips.. Remember this is only part A.. Niko and Franklyn are trying to flank them! Just keep them busy!" Carly told him, firing her Carbine at them.

"Well.. They better fuckin hurry!" Johnny cried, firing his M16 at the same time.

"And where's Dash!?" Gerry cried.

"She fell behind a bit, but she'll be here, she always is" Packie insisted.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE SAME FOREST:

It is shown that one of the reasons Dash fell behind is cause she was attacking a group of Alturists, who were assaulting an unarmed man, and Dash, being that kind of person, decided to save him.

She has successfully killed all but the last two before MORE showed up and overpowered her, preparing to execute her with her own gun along with some _other_ things to be done to her, when suddenly the one with her gun had a bullet hit him from behind, wait the head.

The others turned around only to be violently shot at, and Dash grabbed a the knife she got from Jeff earlier, and she violently stabbed the last two.

After they were dead, Michael revealed himself, asking if she is okay.

"Where were YOU all this time!?" Dash chuckled.

"Uhh... Not important" Michael said nervously.

Dash wanted to question him on this, but truth was, she didn't really give a shit, so she allowed it to slide.

"Come on.. The others are probably worried about us" Michael insisted.

"Hold on.. Lets at least help that man" Dash insisted.

"Fine.. But quickly" Michael replied, following her to the man they helped.

However, Dash made a shocking discovery.

"D -Dad!?" She cried, instantly uncomfortable.

"H -Hello Dash.. Still so pretty I see" He replied.

Michael, Packie having told him about what happened, suddenly pointed his Carbine rifle at the man.

"You sick bast-"

"Michael. Wait" Dash said, pulling him back gently.

"Hey.. He ruined your life.. Remember" Michael cried.

"I know.. But.. D- Don't kill him... It won't _salve_ it" Dash insisted.

Michael had a long pause before saying "Guess your right.. What do we do?"

Dash stared at him, and gathered he probably suffered _enough_. _H_ e was brutally beaten and covered in knife scratches. She will know what FULLY happened to him, but she didn't care.. As Amanda says _"Whatever they did to you, you deserved it"._

"Let's just go.. He suffered _enough"_ Dash insisted, having trouble looking.

Michael, seeing the hurt in her eyes and knowing how hard this must be, gave her a hug, and she soon cried into him.

"C -Can we just get out of here?" She asked tearfully.

"Of coarse" Michael replied.

And so they left, both deciding to keep what happened here to themselves.


	45. Chapter 45

**This is officially the LONGEST story I ever wrote.. :D**

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

"Packie?.. Where the hell are we going?" Dash asked, as Packie was driving deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Yeah.. I thought we were going back to Gerry and them?" Trevor asked from the back seat.

"We were.. But Carly is probably off to kill David.. This would of been all well and good.. But the thing is.. I want _ME_ to be the one to end that fucker!.. It's kinda _personal_ at this point" Packie told him.

"That's crazy.. This is sucide!" Trevor cried.

"You want meet stop and let you out?" Packie asked.

"I didn't say that" Trevor replied.

"Alright.. Than let's do this" Packie cried.

* * *

After what felt like an hour. Packie DID seem to find David Erics, but unfortunately things didn't seem to work the way Packie hoped, _**David found Packie before Packie found David**_ , and he and his personal bodyguards violently smashed a large black van into Packie's car, brutally smashing it into a thick tree, even Trevor was a bit freaked out by this.

Although Packie and Trevor where more or less okay, Dash got it worst and was unconscience.

Obviously Packie didn't take too kindly to this, as he angrily took out his AK47 and violently shot at the van.

Trevor managed to get out of the car began shooting his combat shotgun at the enamies as well, although his aim was pretty off due to how the crash left him.

During the attack, Packie saw David running for it, and tried shooting at him, but his AK47 was out of ammo so he instead started to chase after David, ignoring Trevor's cries for Packie not to leave him there. But then Trevor saw he was chasing David and understood what was happening. Trevor would of went with Packie, but the other three enemies were now focused on him, leaving it too risky.

* * *

Unfortunately, David was no dummy, he WANTED Packie to chase him, cause he lead Packie wait into an ambush, and Packie was unable to take them all by himself, so luckily for him, Carly and Johnny suddenly came out of nowhere and helped Packie defeat the ambush, and eventually all that was David himself, who was already shot in the stomach, and Carly prepared to finish him off with a quick bullet to the head.

"Wait!" Packie said.

Carly turned to him, and Packie, very lightly, pushed her out of the way.

"Davy's MINE!" Packie cried, no longer able to control his anger, he began mercilessly beating David up while screaming tin rage, possibly even breaking a few of David's bones. And ending it by smashing David's face into the front of Trevor's red Bodhi.

"Jesus Packie!" Johnny and Carly both cried, actually a bit scared.

David, despite the countless pains _(and possibly broken bones)_ , managed to stand back up. And stared the crazed Irishmen in the eyes, while Packie's Army 45 Pistol was aimed at him.

"You think my death is gonna salve anything.. My friends will NEVER stop hunting you.. NEVER!" David said, showing his lack of fear towards the crazed Packie, who was currently holding a Pistol at him.

"I don't care!" Packie cried angrily.

" _(laughs)_.. Man I wish I could friggin be there when they shoot Lucia like the bitch she is!" David taunted.

Packie pistol whipped him before shouting "I'LL KILL YOU FOR CALLING HER THAT!"

"Then why don't you fuckin do it already!.. Come on! I'm wait here!" David demanded, clearly accepting his death like a man, instead of crying like a coward.

But Packie hesitated for some reason.

"DO IT!" David screamed out angrily.

Packie didn't reply and looked over at Carly and Johnny to see if they where still watching, witch they were.

However when Packie turned back to David. David took Packie's hesitation to his advantage and he quickly took out an small SNS pistol and suddenly shot at Packie, skinning him near the eye, blinding him from one eye.

Packie bent over for a brief second out of pain, and than angrily fired back, hitting David twice in the face, and finally killing him.

It didn't exactly feel as "good" as Packie expected it to. But he'll think about that later, cause wait now, the pain rushed to Packie all at once, and Carly caught him as he started to fall a bit.

"Come on.. I think I saw a hospital nearby" She told him.

"What.. What about Dash?" Packie asked a bit weakly.

"We're give her a call" Johnny promised.

* * *

 **Packie being hit in the face,** **references the ending of PRISONERS..**

 **Detective Loki,** , **skinning him near the eye as her aim was a little off _(but probably still blinding him from one eye)_ and the detective shoots back, killing her with a quick head shot.**

 **Only difference is.. Loki killed her in self defense.. Packie.. Not as much, he kinda went nuts.**

 **Anyway.. Check it out sometime, it's an amazing film..**


	46. Chapter 46

**I was gonna give Packie a girlfriend.. But I guess he already has one in these stories, So never mind.. It felt like a good way to bring back that nurse from earlier.. But maybe I still could.. Who knows.. By that** **standard, Sally would probably need to find someone two.. I'll probably mention this a few times when characters are talking to her.. But not sure if it'll actually happen.. She's not really _looking_.**

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

Gerry is seen friending Lester on Twitter.

"There.. But seriously, I can't believe you even still _use_ Twitter?" Gerry told Lester, who was still on the phone.

 _Lester: That's why it's good.. Nobody uses it anymore.. So don't have to worry about trolls._

Suddenly Johnny burst into the room.

"Hey, hey.. I'm on the phone" Gerry told him, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry.. But have you seen Carly?" Johnny asked.

"Carly.. Witch one is Carly again?" Gerry asked.

"Michael's daughter.. She still hasn't came back from her bike ride.. Neither has Pinkie actually" Johnny replied.

"Right. Her... Well, she was pretty upset about earlier, plus things have been very dull around here after David died.. Maybe she found some excitement" Gerry replied.

"Well.. Could you humour me, help me look for her, just in case?" Johnny asked.

"I would.. But I'm very busy.. Ask Gordon.. He hasn't done a thing all day anyway.. Get him off his lazy ass" Gerry chuckled.

* * *

Gordon is hitting a tv, trying to fixture screen, when Johnny walks in.

"Gordo.. Road tri-

"Not now.. I almost got the it!" Gordon cried, still pounding the tv, but then it falls over and breaks _(it's a small tv, nobody would of got hurt)_.

"... Never mind.. Let's go" Gordon replied, annoyance in his voice.

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

"Dude, you look like a pirate" Franklin chuckled.

"That's the idea" Packie said, now with a bandage over his bad eye. The Jane and the other doctor's deciding to humoured him a little, by spraying it black, and putting a strap around it. To look like a pirate _(cause Packie requested this)._

Johnny and gordon walked by.

"Hey, one eye.. We're be gone a bit" Gordon teased Packie.

"Haha Gordon" Packie said annoyedly.

Franklin noticed the tv, seeing fame or shame.

* * *

 _FROM THE TV:_

 _Lazlow, still believing Pinkie to be dead. And actually feeling guilty for possibly the first time in his life, arrived on the set, high on crack cocaine, and anxiously pacing, while speed talking his dialogue, nobody understanding him._

 _Man: Are you okay?_

 _Lazlow: (snorts loudly, and wipes his nose) I'm great! GREAT! Great! I'm great. I'm so alive. Just great!, JUST!.. Great._

 _Man: Right.. So,as I wa-_

 _Lazlow: You were great man.. Maybe you should go home and relax._

 _Man: But i-_

 _Lazlow: Go on, go home, you relax at home._

 _Man: But I'm not fini-_

 _Lazlow: (screaming) GET OFF OF MY STAGE, WAIT NOW!_

 _Man: (runs off)._

 _Man: (claps uncomfortably)._

* * *

'Man, what a weird episode' Franklin thought to himself.


	47. Chapter 47

A day after saving Trevor from the Alturists. During witch Gordon planted C4's to blow up the village, to prevent further attacks from them.

However, Elwood and a few remaining members, weren't actually there during the attack. And their hate for the gang only furthered when they found the destoried village. And Elwood, remembering his alliance with the Erics' mob force, told them it was Packie that killed their leader. It's unknown how he knows this. But guess little details like that don't matter to much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor sitting alone on a couch, after returning from a hospital visit.

Suddenly Pinkie approached him, alone.

"What do you want.. Here to finish the job, and kill me?" Trevor groaned.

"No.. I.. Uhh.. I may owe you an apology Trevor" Pinkie said, sadness in her voice.

Trevor paused.

"... You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had some time to think.. And.. I think I overreacted.. I'm really sorry" Pinkie said quietly.

Trevor was serprised by this, not to many people forgive him.

"I don't want to end up like Carly.. You were like a father to me.. And.. Well.. I want to be friends again" Pinkie admitted.

"Well... Sure, Pinkie" Trevor said, still serprised.

"Great" Pinkie said, even kissing Trevor's cheek, before leaving shortly after.

Meanwhile Carly overheard most of this, unsure how to react. But decided Trevor may of deserved that in the end.


	48. Chapter 48

**Please read chapter 6 of Chaotic City by RedRose85 :)**

* * *

Dash awoke from having been knocked unconscious.

"Ahh, your awake" said a voice.

"... Dad!?" Dash cried in shock.

"Hello Dash" John Lucia said, looking down at her.

"Your working with them!?" Dash cried, seeing a few of David's remaining men also looking at her.

"We're looking for Packie.. But than we remembered.. Who STARTED this, in the first place" one of them told her.

"Look.. I'm sorry, it was a an accid-"

The man slapped her.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed.

"Dad!.. Come on! Do something!" Dash bagged.

"Hey.. I NEVER would of let me live.. You left me there like an animal.. Didn't even take me to a hospital.. That's cold Dash, even for a _Irish mobster_.. I mean seriously Dash!?.. The fucking mob!?" John cried.

"They look after me!.. Unlike yo-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN JUDGE ME!" Mr. Lucia screamed angrily.

"Ohh.. I would NEVER judge a man who rapes his own dau-"

Suddenly John stomps her hard on the face, breaking her nose.

"YOU SHUT YOUR BITCH MOUTH!" Mr. Lucia screamed in anger.

"Can we hurry this up?" One of David's men asked.

"Sure.. She's all yours" John said, stepping out of the way.

The guy pointed a AP Pistol at Dash, and thinking fast, Dash kicked him in the stomach, causing the gun to go off, and Dash pulled out her Browning Pistol, shooting him him though the head, and than shot down the other 2, before they could react.

Dash even pointed the gun at John.

"Oh, what, you gonna shoot your own dad?" John asked,

Dash paused, lowering the gun.

"Yes" Dash said finally, again pointing the gun at John's head. But John kicked the gun away, and punched her in the face.

Dash paused for a moment, remembering who this was. But than her face turned angry again. For the SAME reason.. She remembered who this is.

John began approached her, Dash leaped back a bit, before pulling out her knife she got from Jeff Harlington.

"You were NEVER my father!" Dash shouted, and launched the knife at him.

John became even _more_ angry by this line, and caught Dash's arm, slowly pushing it back, and making Dash's own knife slide down her neck, as Dash screamed in pain.

Mr. Lucia aggressively threw her down, and as she was recovering her thoughts, her dark red eyes suddenly saw him preparing to kill her with a tree axe thay he brought with him, giving her no time to react.

But suddenly there were gunshots, and three bullet holes covered John's chest area, making Dash scream briefly from the sudden loud noise.

John fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

Sally suddenly approached, holding her Black Beretta Pistol.

"Good bye John.. Say hi to mom for us" Sally said, surprisingly calm.

"Sally.. P -Please.. You were always my favorite" John begged her.

Sally paused.

"Exactly" Sally said finally, and fired her gun at him, causing everything to go black, as it was seen from John's POV.


	49. Chapter 49

**Read chapter 8 of Chaotic World.. Rose's death for Elwood is good enough, I'll go with that one..**

* * *

Almost a month later, things seemed to be more or less back to normal.

Sally, feeling a bit lonely, ended going on a dating site, meeting the person at Burger Shot.

Though, who she ended up going on the blind date with, wasn't exactly the type of person she was looking for.

"Aren't you the guy on the radio?" Sally asked her blind date.

"Yeah.. Generically different, baby!" Bruce Klebbitz cried, tense and worked up over the steriods he's always taking.

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Brucie is retelling all his scenes from Grand Theft Auto 4.

"But I wasn't GAY or anything.. I just made sure HE wasn't gay!.. You know!?" Bruce cried, cause he mentioned the awkward moment where he tried to kiss Luiz.

"S -Sure" Sally said, now creeped out.

"I fucked 3 girls last night, okay!.. DON'T JUDGE ME!" Bruce shouted.

"I wasn-"

" _(stands up angrily)_ I KILLED the last fucker that judged me!.. Well.. Actually, Niko killed him.. But STILL!.. Point was made!.. People don't fuck with Brucie!" Cried the now enraged Brucie.

"You need to calm dow-"

Bruce starts pacing, screaming about random stuff that make him angry/

"… I don't think it's gonna work out, you and me." Sally admits.

Brucie is now even 'more' enraged, saying "Whatever!.. I don't even CARE!" Before punching hole into the wall, out of anger, before leaving.

"That's it, no more online dating" Sally groaned.


	50. Chapter 50

Sally, saddened that she still hasn't found anyone, was seen sitting at a park bench.

Suddenly a familiar face found her.

"Oh.. It's you, hello" Sally said.

"Hello.. How was the date?" Gordon asked.

"How did yo-"

"Dash told me" Gordon admitted.

"Well.. It dosen't matter anyway.. Another fail.. Third one this week" Sally said sadly.

"Well.. What about me?" Gordon asked.

"... What?" Sally asked in surprise.

"What about dating me?" Gordon asked nervously.

"... Didn't think you liked me" Sally said.

"Well.. Too be honest, I never liked you TOO much.. But neither of us are having much luck, date wise.. So why not" Gordon said.

"So.. I'm not even _hot_ , I'm just your only option?" Sally teased.

"N, that's not wha-"

"I'm teasing you" Sally laughed, kissing his cheek.

"And sure Gordon.. Least I know what to expect this time" Sally chucked.


	51. Chapter 51

**Midnight belongs to Werewolfgirl..**

 **Plus, the story gets a little more comedic by this point, example of this being Sally's blind date with Brucie.. Non of that was meant to be too serious, I poking a bit of fun at him.. But in a nice way.**

 **This wasn't the "sympathic"** **version of him.. It's the original, less serious, version..**

* * *

Packie and his current girlfriend, simply known as Midnight, are seen at that fancy restaurant. The one where Jeff's wife was.

"You know Midnight.. I'd really like to see more of you" Packie said.

"Oh, well.. We should see how it goes" Midnight said, blushing. Cause she thinks he means sex.

"No, I mean, I only have the one good eye.. Can we switch seats?" Packie asked.

"Oh.. Sure, right" Midnight laughed, and switched seats with Packie.

"So.. It's crazy how many couples there are.. Even Connor ended up with that nurse.. Jane I think her name is" Midnight said.

"Yeah, it's crazy" Packie said.

Suddenly Niko came in.

"Packie, I really need to speak with you" Niko said.

"Can't it wait? I'm on a date bro" Packie said.

"It's about Dash" Niko said.

"Fine. Make it fast" Packie said, offering Niko a seat, and Niko sat down.

Before speaking, Niko moved the knife at Packie's plate, away from him.

"What you doing?" Packie asked.

"Precautions" Niko replied.

"Good idea" Midnight giggled.

"So what's so important Niko?" Packie asked, still with the eye patch.

"Well... Dash and I want to get married, And I want your blessing" Niko said, nervously.

Packie just stood there like a statue for what seemed like forever, but was only for a few minutes. Either way it only made Niko MORE nervous.

"Is she pregnant?" Packie eventually asked.

 _(Niko jokingly says yes. And Packie, thinking he's serious, p_ _ulls out his gun, shooting Niko dead)._

"Niko?.. I said, is she pregnant?" Packie asked.

"No.. Nothing like that.. I just love her so much." Niko convinced.

"Well.. How can I say no" Packie smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" Niko cried, hugging him tightly.

"But no running off at the wedding" Packie threatened.

"Of coarse I won-"

"Good.. Other wise, I will hunt you down. And I swear I will turn your eyes into scramble eggs, and that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Packie threaten.

Niko didn't know how to reply.

"Uhh... Anyway, did you hear Gordon has a girlfriend?" Niko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah.. It's Sally actually" Midnight said.

"Oh, well.. Good for them" Niko replied.

"Anything else?" Packie asked.

"No" Niko said.

"Well then.. Do you mind?" Packie asked.

"Huh?... Oh, right.. Sorry" Niko said, and started leaving, so Packie and Midnight could be alone again.


	52. Chapter 52

LOS SANTOS:

Sally and Gordon are seen on their first date. Gordon can only see her so many times, due to Gordon living in LC, in an unknown house, probably alone. _(or maybe even the whole "still lives with his mother" cliche. But I doubt it, xD)_.

And Sally is still living with Franklinin LS.

So they visit a lot. And friended each on Facebook _(witch is still a thing in this verison of GTA)._

Sally is being terribly insulted by some random, seemingly sexist, douche at the other table.

"Gordo, you gonna let him talk to me like that!?" Sally cried.

"I'm sorry what?" gordon asked, not seeming to have been paying attention.

"That guy called me a cunt! Do something about it" Sally said.

"Why?" Gordon asked, still getting use to how this whole _relationship_ thing works.

"Cause it'll show you care about me if you defend me like that" Sally said, aware that he's still getting use to all this.

"Alright, understood" Gordon said, suddenly taking his AP Pistol and shooting the guy through the brain, killing him.

"JESUS CHRIST!.. I meant punch him in the face, or something.. Not KILL him!" Sally cried, her pure green eyes widened in shock.

"Whatever.. Say, would it be weird if I ask for a picture of your boobs on my phone?" Gordon asks.

"Well, yeah, it kinda would, we're only on our first date" Sally said.

"Oh, I'm only kidding any way.. _(under breath)_ Damn it" Gordon replied.

* * *

LIBERTY CITY:

Roman, after learning of the marriage excitedly hugging Dash, Roman being near tears.

"Can't... Breath" Dash said weakly, though Roman didn't seem to hear her and continued squeezing her.

"Roman, come on now" Mallorie laughed, as she pulled him off Dash.

"So, you picked a dress yet?" Mallorie asked.

"Not really.. I'm not usually one to dress up.. So don't even know what color I am" Dash admitted.

"White is traditional. So it doesn't really matter what color you look good in" Mallorie chuckled.

"She's right" Roman added.


	53. Chapter 53

Packie, Connor, Adam and Gordon are seen driving a car over the Liberty City church, for Niko's wedding.

"Boy, seems like forever since the four of us have been out to eat, you know? Just the guys, doing 'guy' things" Gordon said annoyedly.

"Oh, God! Yes, we get it. You have a girlfriend now." Adam said in annoyance.

"Yeah, shut up about it already.. Yeah, were happy and all.. _(under breath) Though I'm sure Sally could do better_.. But enough is enough" Packie added.

"Whatever" Gordon groaned.

* * *

"Are you sure Packie will be okay with us having kids? The last time I brought it up he threatened to murder me in broad daylight" Niko said.

"That's only when we were dating.. When we're married we can have as many as we want.. He's, as they say, very _old school_ about stuff like that" Dash replied.

"Well.. Whatever would we call it?.. Packie suggested the name Kate, after his dead sister.. But that's too close to home" Niko said.

"I know, I agree.. I remember that I had to talk Roman and Mallorie out of calling their's Kate.. I respect the good intentions they had.. but too sensitive" Dash replied.

"Who than?" Niko asked.

"No idea.. But I'm sure something would come up, if and when this happens" Dash said.

* * *

 **Hate to do this.. But the story ends here..**

 **As a series.. This would end Season 1.**

 **We await season 2 :)**


End file.
